Danganronpa: New Hope's Project
by crowned-cryptid
Summary: A new killing game starts rolling! Sixteen teenagers with ultimate talents are sent on a one-way train to a mysterious abandoned city where they're forced into a mutual killing game. Who will live? Who will die? It's Danganronpa time! ACTION!
1. Prologue Part 1

Zzz...zzz...zzz...

?: Uh, hello?

Zzz...

?: Are you ok? You should probably wake up...

?: Uhg, just five more minutes Mom.

?: What? I'm not your mother.

(Huh? Then who the hell's in my room right now?  
I opened my eyes to see, I wasn't in my room at all.  
I'm in a subway train, laying across the seats, and some pharmacist girl is leaning over me.  
Damn it, I must've fallen asleep on my way back from school...again.)

Me: What stop are we at?

?: Huh? Oh the train, um, I have no idea. There are no maps and there hasn't been any announcements or anything.

Me: That's weird, did you just get on?

?: Well actually I um...just woke up.

Me: Oh, then what stop did you get on at?

?: That's the thing, I don't remember getting on a train at all.

Me: Were you drunk?

?: No way! I would never drink, I'm just a high schooler.

Me: A high schooler who doesn't drink? Ha, guess your not the type to live life to the fullest. I for one think-

?: That doesn't matter Ryan! I think something weird is going on!

(Wait, _Ryan_? That's my name... _Ryan_...why does it feel like this is the first time I've heard that? I mean, it's my own name, isn't it?  
Wait second...)

Ryan: How do you know my name? Do we go to school together?

?: I don't think so, I was just reading your name tag.

(My name tag?  
I pulled at my jacket and sure enough, there was a name tag pinned on the right side.  
It only said my first name "Ryan", no surname, and under my name it said "Ultimate Educator". What does that indicate?)

Ryan: Why the hell do I have a name tag on?

?: I don't know, did you start a new job today?

(No that can't be it, I don't remember applying for any jobs let alone actually getting hired.  
Wait, she has one on too...)

?: P-Please don't stare there.

(I pointed to her name tag.)

Ryan: Look!

?: I know I'm a girl I have girl parts, you have no right to look at-

Ryan: No you have a name tag too Violet!

(She looked at her white coat.)

Violet: Oh you're right! "Violet, Ultimate Veterinarian"? Violet...that's my name? That's weird, it feels like I forgot that somehow.

Ryan: I thought the same thing.

Violet: What does this "Ultimate Veterinarian" part mean?

(Hearing her say that, I remembered something.)

Ryan: That's your talent, I think. I don't get how I know that but, well, I mean just look at you.

Violet: I don't see what having breasts has to do with being a vet.

(Why is she assuming I'm a pervert all of a sudden?)

Ryan: No I'm not looking at that-

(Well now I am but only because she made me notice.)

Ryan: You're wearing a lab coat, you even have a dog plush in your pocket.

Violet: Ah you're right! But then, what about you? Your name tag says "Ultimate Educator" but you look a little too, erm, disheveled to be a teacher.

(That's a rude, but she has a point.)

Ryan: I feel like this how I normally dress, but I can't recall ever being some kind of educator.

Violet: And I don't remember being a veterinarian...and what's this "Ultimate" part mean? Am I the best veterinarian ever or something, I don't recall that being the case at all. Wha...What's going on?

(She was right earlier, something weird is going on.  
I mean, two high schoolers with amnesia waking up in an empty subway train.  
This is like the setup for some shitty mystery story.)

(Violet and I sat in silence and contemplated.  
After about a minute of silence, a musical tone played over the subway's speaker and an announcement began.)

Speaker: Helloooooo passengers! This is your conductor speaking. We will arrive at our destination in mere seconds! Please stand clear of the opening doors, and be sure to exit the train because this is our last stop for the day! There will be no more subway activity until tomorrow morning! Thanks for bearing with us! *speaker turns off*

(Violet spoke with me again.)

Violet: Last stop? That's strange...and why did that voice sound so exaggerated? It was like the conductor was impersonating a cartoon character.

Ryan: No clue, but something shitty is in store for us.

Violet: Yeah...this...this is scary. Maybe we should just stay on the train?

(Just as she said that the train came to a stop, the doors opened, and the same voice from before spoke over the intercom)

Conductor?: Aaaaaaand here we are! Please mind the gap on your way out and enjoy your stay! Also, the train will not leave this station until everyone is off of it, it's an automated subway after all! *speaker turns off*

(Automated? I thought that voice was from the conductor...)

Violet: I guess we need to get off then, but, are we the only people aboard?

Ryan: Only one way to find out.

(We stood up and walked out the door. Violet seemed to very actively "mind the gap", does she not take the subway often?  
Outside the train was a typical underground subway station. It was your classic dank, litter-filled, graffiti-covered, train-wreck of a subway station.  
Whatever stop this is, it's probably not a popular one.  
Even within the stop area there was no indication on where we were. Anything that seemed like it would give direction was covered with obnoxious graffiti.  
There was only one stairway up and out of here.)

(Violet seemed interested in the graffiti.)

Violet: Wow, some of this stuff is pretty detailed! And look how cute these little bear characters are! I'd love to have one of them as a plushy.

Ryan: This is a subway station not an art museum.

Violet: Y-Yeah sorry, I just don't go to places like this often. And, I'm trying to keep my mind off of our situation.

(Obviously.)

Violet: So, should we go up those stairs. Looks to be the only way out.

Ryan: Nah, there's a better way out.

Violet: Really?

(I walked over to the subway and pointed to the tracks.)

Ryan: I'm gonna walk back.

Violet: What?! You can't do that it's dangerous!

Ryan: No it's fine. The "conductor" said no other trains are coming tonight, so I can just walk down the tracks until I find the stop nearest to my house.

Violet: B-But you have amnesia. Do you even remember where you live?

(Uh...no i don't actually.)

Ryan: I'm sure my instincts will know. Feel free to join me.

(I waved Violet goodbye and walked over to the rear of the train.)

Violet: Wait! You can't just leave me here! I...I'm coming with you! Hang on a second-

(Just as Violet began to run towards me, the world shook violently.  
The two of us lost balance, and pieces of rubble began to rain from the ceiling.)

Violet: O-Oh God! It's an earthquake!

Ryan: What the hell?! That's way too convenient!

Violet: Whatever! We need to get above ground!

(She's right...damn it.  
Violet ran up the station stairs as she struggled to keep balance.  
It was obvious to me that whatever was up those stairs was a trap. I don't know what kind of trap but, something evil was waiting for us.  
But I have no choice, it's either I fall into a trap, or a ceiling falls onto me.  
Protecting my head, I fought the shaking Earth and walked to the exit stairs.  
Once I made it to the stairs, larger pieces of rubble fell and covered the subway stop. If there were other living people on that train, there aren't now.)

(With blurred vision and low stamina, I made it to the top of the stairs. At that same time, the earthquake stopped.  
I fell over and laid on the ground right off the stairway. My ears were ringing.)

?: Ah! Are...ok?

?: Is...dead...rocks...

?: ...can't...be...dead...

?: Damn...I...like..his...jacket...

(After a short while I felt some strength return. My ears stopped ringing, I rubbed my eyes, and weakly stood myself up.  
Once my vision was cleared, I saw an unexpected sight.  
I was standing in the center of a city, surrounded by skyscrapers. The sky itself was an eerie shade of red-pink, how is that even possible?  
In front of me stood a concerned Violet, as well as four other people.  
They all appeared to be high schoolers, but like Violet, I've never seen any of them before.  
What the fuck is going on here?)

Violet: Oh thank God you're ok!

(Violet suddenly hugged me which was a bit surprising, but I guess she just has a caring personality, she's a vet after all.  
Plus, who am I to complain about a hug from a cute girl.)

?: Well looks like you two are close.

(That comment made Violet realize what she was doing. She blushed and frantically let go of me.  
Damn it.)

Violet: N-No I-I was just worried about him. We only just met.

Ryan: Yeah, we just met on the train over here. Wherever "here" is.

?: So you're in the same situation as all of us. That's to be expected.

?: We all woke up with one other person on a subway and were led here.

?: Yeah we all arrived at slightly different times, I was one of the last to show up before you two. Now that you two are here, there are 16 of us.

?: Judging by what just happened to that subway station, I bet you two are the last people who'll be arriving.

Ryan: I doubt any of you know what's going on, huh?

?: It seems we all have amnesia. I didn't even remember my name until I saw my name tag.

Ryan: So you all have name tags too? Do your name tags mention an ultimate talent?

?: Yeah. I'm the "Ultimate Conservationist" apparently.

?: I'm the "Ultimate-

"Conservationist": Actually, I don't believe we should be doing introductions right now. We were in the midst of investigating this place, we didn't think more people would be arriving. Why don't you two help us look around? We need to find out where we are and how we can get out as soon as possible.

Violet: Oh of course we'll help!

?: Great! We've already agreed to meet here and report our findings in about an hour from now, so search what you can.

(She began to read my name tag.)

"Conservationist": Uh...Ryan, you can rest if you need to.

Ryan: No I'm alright. I'll help, I guess.

"Conservationist": Ok then, good luck! Stay safe!

(The "Ultimate Conservationist" clapped her hands and the everyone surrounding us dispersed to investigate this..."city".  
So there are 14 other people here aside from me and Violet? That's insane.  
Why are we all here? Why do we all have amnesia?  
What's going on...)

Violet: We should investigate but it's probably more important to introduce ourselves to the other people here, don't you think?

Ryan: Maybe, but I don't plan on spending more than a day in this damn place anyways.

Violet: Well I don't either but, still. We don't know what's going to happen.

Ryan: *sigh* Fine.

-INVESTIGATION START-


	2. Prologue Part 2

Violet: Where should we go first? It looks like there are seven different buildings here.

Ryan: With the way this is laid out, I'd assume this whole area is the center of the city, you know like Times Square.

Violet: Is this place even a city?

Ryan: It has to be just look at the buildings, defiantly don't have places like this where I live.

Violet: You remember where you're from?

Ryan: Uh...no but being in a place like this just feels, unfamiliar to me, you know what I mean?

Violet: Yeah I understand, but if this really is a city then...why is it so empty?

Ryan: I don't know, must've been abandoned for a long time.

Violet: A whole abandoned city? That seems incredibly unrealistic.

Ryan: This world is full of mysteries madam. Now come on, let's check this building out.

(Violet and I walked towards a rather small building that was to the left of where we were standing; it was directly next to the subway exit.  
To the right of the building we where entering there where two other buildings of various sizes.  
Directly across from these three building was another set of three buildings a fair distance away.  
Between the two sets of buildings was an astonishingly huge sky scraper that seemed to be triangular shaped, its corner was facing the city square. Attached that building is an oversized monitor screen that's probably used for advertisements.  
This place appears really legit and modern, why the hell is it abandoned?)

(Violet and I made our way into the small building. At first glance of the interior it was clear to see what this place is, it's a bank.  
Just a typical bank with a boring atmosphere, a few teller booths, computers, and free pens.  
Also there are two other people in here, two people that came to help me and Violet a few minutes ago. It's that "Conversationalist" girl and some guy.  
Violet immediately tried to start conversation with them.)

Violet: Oh hello guys, guess you two already got this place covered huh?

"Conservationist": Yeah, but there doesn't seem to be anything of value in here. I was expecting to find a city name on a brochure or something but there are no details anywhere. Literally everything is just labeled as "BANK".

(The other guy walked up to us.)

?: There isn't even any money in the vault! What kind of bank doesn't have money?!

Ryan: You got into the vault?

?: It was already opened and it's filled with an astonishing amount of jack-squat.

Ryan: They must've taken all the money out when they abandoned this place.

"Conservationist": It does certainly appear that this city was abandoned, maybe even evacuated.

(Don't those mean the same thing?)

?: Ya know what though? I did actually find something important in here!

"Conservationist": Seriously? Why didn't you say so?

(The guy jumped over the teller desk, bent down to open a drawer, and pulled out a handful of-)

?: There are still lollipops here!

"Conservationist": *groan* That's not important at all!

Ryan: Well I mean...we might need food.

Violet: We can't live off lollipops they'll rot our teeth...can I have a purple one?

?: Yeah sure.

(The weirdo handed Violet a purple lollipop, have fun with your rotten teeth kids.)

"Conservationist": That's crazy!

Ryan: Oh did you learn something?

"Conservationist": Who likes purple lollipops?!

(Are you serious right now?)

Violet: I do, they're grape flavored I love grapes.

"Conservationist": Grape-flavoring is significantly different from the real thing! Mankind's always trying to recreate natural flavors, that's absolutely disgusting. Humans need to stop-

?: Ah geeze looks like your "Ultimate Conservationist" side is coming out at full force again! You two should have seen her when she got a paper cut earlier, she was all "Why is mankind cutting down trees? We need to start recycling resources and regrowing the tress we chop!"

"Conservationist": You be quiet.

(Whelp, I can't stand to be around these people.)

"Conservationist": S-Sorry about that, enjoy your lollipop Violet.

Violet: I am...by the way what are your names?

"Conservationist": O-Oh my you're right I never properly introduced myself!

(That's because you were too busy arguing about a damn piece of candy.)

"Conservationist": I'm **May** , the " **Ultimate Conservationist** ", but you knew that part already.

?: And I'm...actually I don't know who I am.

Violet & I: Huh?

?: For some reason I didn't get a name tag like everyone else, I don't even know my talent.

Violet: That's odd.

(And suspicions.)

?: Yeah but ya know my primal instincts are telling me that my name is **Benny** , so just call me that for now.

Violet: Ok then. I'm Violet the "Ultimate Veterinarian".

Ryan: And I'm Ryan the "Ultimate Educator" apparently.

Benny: Educator? Huh, you look more like someone who takes children rather than teaches them.

(Excuse me?)

May: So you two were on the subway together, yes? Benny and I were too, that's actually how we all split up into investigation groups. There's one group of two people in each of the seven buildings here. Why don't you guys go introduce yourselves to them? Benny and I will continue searching in here.

Ryan: Sounds like a good idea, hopefully you two will actually find somethin' important.

Benny: What's more important than lollipops?

(In both everyday life and our current situation, literally everything is more important than lollipops.)

-

(After that seemingly meaningless meet up, Violet and I left to go inside the building next to the bank.  
This building was much taller than the bank and judging from the outside, it's probably some kind of hotel.  
The entrance is a revolving door. We walked inside and sure enough, we ended up in a traditional hotel lobby.)

Violet: Wow, this place is surprisingly nice on the inside.

Ryan: Yeah it's weird, just further proves that this place was abandoned recently.

(But why was it?  
Why were we all brought here?  
That's what we need to figure-)

 _BOOM!_

(Out of nowhere there was loud explosion sound that temporarily shook the whole building.)

Violet: AH! I-Is it another earthquake?!

Ryan: Don't think so, the shacking stopped already. It was more like there was an explosion somewhere in here.

Violet: An explosion?! O-Oh God then the two people investigating here just-AH!

(Suddenly a 'bing' sound played and an elevator to our right began to open, a cloud of dark smoke flew out of it, as well as...two people?)

?: *cough* *cough* What the fuck was that?!

?: I thought it'd be cool! *cough*

(Two ash-covered figures weakly exited the elevator and fell to the ground.)

?: There was nothing *cough* cool about that!

?: eh...*cough* I think there was.

(Once the smoked faded away we could see the two figures more clearly. There was a boy wearing a cap and casual clothes, and a short haired girl with some sort of red jumpsuit on.  
Violet snapped out of her shock.)

Violet: A-Are you two ok?! What happened?!

"Hat Boy": We're...we're fine...little-miss-splosions over here just got carried away for no damn reason.

(They both began to stand up and dust themselves off.)

"Girl": There was reason! It was cool!

Ryan: What the hell was "cool"? What exploded?

"Girl": A firework.

Ryan: Where the fuck did you get a firework from?

"Girl": My pocket, I'm the "Ultimate Pyrotechnician" after all, always have to have a firework handy. I've always wanted to set one off in an enclosed elevator and this was the perfect opportunity! For the first time ever there's no staff around to yell at me!

Violet: You could've died!

"Pyromaniac": We _could have_ died, but we didn't! Fireworks are all about chance! The only way to know if you've got a dud is to light it!

(I don't see how that's relevant.)

"Hat Boy": As a pyrotechnician you should defiantly worry about safety before thinking about "chance".

"Pyromaniac": Pfft if I did that then I wouldn't be the _Ultimate_ Pyrotechnician.

"Hat Boy": Whatever, that would've been a really shitty way for me to die, and you defiantly broke that elevator.

"Pyromaniac": Whateves man there are like five others it's fine. Obviously nobody is using this place.

Ryan; So you two have already searched around here?

"Hat Boy": We only searched this first floor, there's nothing but the stuff you'd expect.

"Pyromaniac": There's a pool and a cafe down here!

Violet: *gasp* A pool?!

"Hat Boy": We were about to search the second floor but this chick lit the elevator up.

"Pyromaniac": It was cool I promise!

"Hat Boy": It was not cool!

(Is everyone else here going to be _this_ annoying? I'm getting out ASAP.)

Ryan: Hate to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but, who are you guys anyways?

"Hat Boy": Oh of course, how rude of me! I'm T-

"Pyromaniac": I'm **Beck** the " **Ultimate Pyrotechnician** "!

"Hat Boy": They already knew that.

Beck: No! They didn't know my first name was super cute!

Violet: It is a cute name.

(It...it is cute name yeah.)

"Hat Boy": I'm **Tom** the " **Ultimate Delivery Boy** " at your service!

(Beck erupted with laughter.)

Tom: What's so funny now?

Beck: "Ultimate Delivery Boy at your service"?! Ha ha ha! That's so lame!

Tom: I don't see why my talent is so funny to you, my talent is incredibly useful!

Beck: Yeah 'cuse you gotta get there thirty minutes or less! Ha ha ha!

(I'm just about done with these two morons.)

Ryan: I'm Ryan the "Ultimate Educator"-this is Violet the "Ultimate Veterinarian". We're gonna go investigate somewhere else now good luck you two.

Violet: What? We can't just-

(I grabbed Violet by the arm and began to walk out.)

Ryan: No, we're defiantly out of here.

Violet: Hang on I need to ask them something.

Ryan: Fine...

(I let go of Violet and let her ask one last question.)

Violet: How come you two seem so familiar with your talents? I mean, I don't remember ever being a veterinarian let alone the _ultimate_ one.

Beck: I don't know, blowin' stuff just feels natural to me!

Tom: You should rephrase that...

Beck: Well actually, when I first woke up on that subway I didn't know anything about myself, but as soon as I walked up the exit stairs it all came on me.

Tom: Rephrase that too...

Beck: I did that one on purpose to bother you. Anyways, maybe it's just taking you two a little longer to remember your personalities but it should come to you eventually, it seems like everyone else here has remembered themselves by now. Well, aside from that one guy who has no name tag.

Violet: Oh ok, that's peculiar. I hope we remember soon.

(Me too.)

Violet: Anyways Ryan is getting antsy-

(I'm not "antsy" I'm frustrated, big difference.)

Violet: -so we're going to look somewhere else. I hope you two find something useful!

Beck: I hope there are more fireworks around here somewhere.

Tom: That isn't useful at all.

Beck: It totally is!

Tom: Whatever, good luck you two!

(Violet and I finally exited the hotel and escaped the clutches of moron #1 and moron #2.)

-

(The net building to the right of the hotel was another small one that was about the same size as the bank.  
To right of this building was a huge wall dangerous-looking rubble that was covered up with tons of barbed wire.)

Ryan: Looks like this is the last building we can get into on this side. There's no way we can pass that heap of rocks.

Violet: Maybe if we strengthen our bonds with everyone we'll be able to push the rubble!

Ryan: What?

Violet: Nothing that was just a joke; it happened in a game I played once.

(Sounds like a shitty game.)

Ryan: It's weird though, this junk was defiantly placed on purpose to block the way, why else would there be barbed wire on top of it all?

Violet: So someone set this up to keep us in? T-That's terrifying! Who would do such a thing?

Ryan: The same person who put us all on a one-way train, and the same person who caused an earthquake to block that train.

Violet: We've...we've been kidnapped?

(She didn't piece that together already?)

Ryan: Yeah, that's the only explanation that makes sense.

Violet: W-What do they want with us? D-Did they give us amnesia too?! O-Oh God I'm gonna throw up!

Ryan: Please don't. Maybe there's a bathroom in this building so you can go and have a nice quiet panic attack by yourself.

Violet: A-Alright.

(We walked into the small building and found ourselves inside of what looked like a restaurant.  
The place had a very "old-timey" feel to it.)

Ryan: Guess we won't have to live off lollipops after all.

Violet: This place is pretty nice, I wonder if there's actually food in here though.

Ryan: Let's look around, try not to barf.

Violet: No I'm ok now I swallowed it.

(Gross.)

(Violet and I walked around the dining area of the restaurant looking for anything suspicious, but there was nothing.  
Much like the Bank and Hotel, this was just a normal restaurant in a strange location.  
There was even a bar that seemed to be fully equipped with drinks, nice!  
I could really use a drink right about now. I got behind the bar counter and started looking around)

Ryan: Hm, wonder if there's any strong stuff...oh this looks good-

(Violet jolted over to the bar.)

Violet: What the hell are you doing?!

Ryan: Oh hello miss, what can I get for you today?

Violet: What? Nothing! I already told you I don't drink and you shouldn't either, especially not right now!

Ryan: I think now's as good a time as any.

Violet: It's never a good time to-

(Suddenly we heard a voice.)

?: Oh? Who's out there?

Violet: Huh? Who said that?

(A door to the right of the bar opened up and two dudes walked out of it.  
One of the guys was huge and overbearing, the other guy was scrawny and was wearing some sort of military uniform that was way too big for him.  
The huge guy spoke first, with an incredibly deep voice.)

"Huge Jacked Man": Oh, so more people arrived.

Violet: H-Hello there. We thought we were the only people in here.

"Huge Jacked Man": Suds and I were just looking around in the kitchen, we already looked around out here and found nothing.

Violet: We didn't find anything either.

"Trooper": Did you two just arrive by train?

(I began to discretely open a vodka bottle.)

Ryan: Yeah we got here a few minutes ago, May told us to help investigate and meet everyone. I'm Ryan, I'm the "Ultimate-

(Violet noticed my actions and swiftly swiped the bottle out of my hands.)

Violet: Dirty scoundrel! I will not let you drink!

Ryan: Alright alright geeze mom.

Violet: Don't call me that.

"Huge Jacked Man": So you're the "Ultimate Dirty Scoundrel"?

"Trooper": You do look like one.

Ryan: No! I'm the "Ultimate Educator".

Violet: And I'm Violet the "Ultimate Veterinarian".

"Trooper": Pleasure to meet you two! I'm **Suds** the " **Ultimate Mercenary** " reporting for duty!

Ryan: What the hell kind of name is "Suds"?

Suds: I don't know, I'm just going off what my name tag says.

Ryan: What about you? You look like your the "Ultimate Wrestler" or something.

"Huge Jacked Man": That's exactly what everyone else said.

Ryan: Well it's obvious just lookin' at you, you're absolutely huge! You could probably crack Violet like a tooth pick without exerting any energy.

Violet: W-Why would you put that image in my head? P-Please don't do that to me sir.

"Huge Jacked Man": I would never do somethin' like that I'm not a barbarian-

(You totally look like one though.)

"Huge Jacked Man": -I'm not even the "Ultimate Pro Wrestler" or anything like that, I hate unnecessary violence.

(Violet spoke under her breath.)

Violet: oh thank goodness.

"Huge Jacked Man": My name is **Cookie** and I'm the " **Ultimate Pastry Chef** "!

Violet & I: ...HUH?!

Cookie: I know I don't look it but I excel at culinary arts. I can make treats so good they'll melt in your mouth like the people of Pompeii!

(That's an offensive analogy dude.)

Suds: We actually found some fresh ingredients in the kitchen of this place and Cookie agreed to cook for us all if that becomes necessary. Ah, it'll be so great to eat something that isn't spam.

Ryan: Spam?

Suds: Yeah! As a mercenary I only eat easily transportable meats...like spam.

Ryan: Must be a rough life you live then.

Suds: Oh it is but it's the life I chose for myself...I think...

(At least these two guys are a little more civil than the rest of the people here.  
Guess they've already got this building covered though so we should head out.)

Ryan: Anyways it was nice meeting you two, we're gonna go look somewhere else since you've got this place under control.

Cookie: Ok! See you later!

(Violet and I left the shabby restaurant and moved over to our next location.  
I'm glad we met some relatively normal people.)

-

(Since we couldn't proceed further to the right Violet and I walked across the street.  
We walked to the central skyscraper.)

Violet: This building is so big it's threatening. It would take a year to search every room in place like this.

Ryan: Yeah guess we just need to go in for a quick glance. It's probably just some boring office building.

Violet: I don't know. Why does it have this huge screen above the entrance?

Ryan: It's likely a monitor for advertisements, I've seen stuff like that in cities on TV shows.

Violet: But aren't there usually multiple screens for multiple ads? From the looks of it this city only has this one screen. It might be for something else.

Ryan: Well I have no clue what that "something else" is and we probably don't need to find out. Let's go inside.

(Violet and I opened the double doors into the oversized building. What was inside came as a surprise to me.  
This multistory building wasn't some typical office building, it was a mall.  
A shopping district, this entire building was a multistory shopping district.)

Violet: This whole building is a mall?! But it has over one hundred floors t-that can't be possible.

Ryan: I guess it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that this mall has _everything_.

Violet: A-Amazing...

(Violet and I slowly walked together around the first floor of the building.  
We passed a wide variety of different stores.  
Clothing, utility, hardware, there was every type of store you could imagine.  
I did not recognize any of the store names and they all seemed to be bad puns.  
Many of them used the same exact bear mascot character too.)

Violet: There must not be any other stores in this whole city, they are all stuffed in here.

Ryan: Yeah...and they're all open...and nobody is around...so...we're free to take anything we want!

(After saying that, Violet and I felt a sudden, swift breeze.)

Violet: D-Did you just feel that wind?

Ryan: Yeah that was weird, must have just been the air conditioning.

Violet: I don't know that felt pretty strong.

(Then we felt it again.)

Violet: AH! W-What's going on now?!

?: The act of theft defies the emperor's rules.

Violet: Who said that?!

Ryan: Someone else is here, someone sneaky.

(We felt the breeze again, followed by faint laughter.)

Ryan: Show yourself! Why are you hiding? Are you the one who brought us here?!

?: Destiny is the only thing that brings people anywhere.

Ryan: Huh?

?: You were destined to be here, on this date, at this time, and you were destined to meet...

(Someone wearing an all-black outfit jumped up from behind a plant decoration and landed in front of us.)

?: ME!

(Violet shrieked and hid behind me.)

Violet: W-Who are you?

Ryan: Relax, he's probably just another eccentric weirdo who was brought here too.

?: Fool! I am Jack! And I will be your demise!

(Out of nowhere another voiced shouted out.)

Jack: Would you cut that shit out?!

(Then another guy flew right by me and tackled the weirdo threatening us to the ground.  
The guy who ran up was wearing spandex and a luchador mask.  
It's like I'm watching a low budget WWE match right before my unfortunate eyes.)

Ryan: Just as I thought, two more weirdos.

(The two stopped wrestling.)

"Luchador": Sorry about him, he's a bit too "in-character".

(Violet jumped out in front of me.)

Violet: Thank you for stopping him! Oh my gosh you're like a mysterious masked hero!

(I guess she's a fan of that overdone archetype.)

"Luchador": I-It was nothin'. I'm **Curt** the " **Ultimate Wrestler** " I'll take any chance at wrestling I can get!

Violet: Ooooooo!

(Is she falling for this goofball?  
Cookie was ten times the man this guy is.)

Ryan: So who's your "in-character" friend here?

Curt: He's-

(The black-suited guy jumped up off the ground in a bizarre, Power-Rangers-style fashion.)

Jack: No! You cannot reveal my name or talent! A ninja's identity and skill must be kept secret.

Ryan: You're the "Ultimate Ninja" then?

Jack: Huh? How did you-*gasp* You must be a psychic! I was destined to meet someone with such incredible power, please teach me the ways of-

Ryan: I'm not a damn psychic you just said your talent you idiot.

Jack: I...I did?

Violet: Yeah and you said your name earlier too, it's Jack right?

Ryan: You're **Jack** the " **Ultimate Ninja** ".

Jack: No! You-You shouldn't know that! I...I must escape!

(Jack pulled something from his pocket and threw it to the ground.  
It created a cloud of white dust that he used to run off, defiantly wasn't a smoke bomb though.  
Did he just throw a handful of pocket flour at us?)

Curt: Uhg, I should probably run after him to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. Nice meeting you two.

Ryan: Alright, see ya.

Violet: Good luck masked hero!

(Curt ran off while roaring Jack's name.)

Violet: So...should we keep looking here?

Ryan: Nah this place is way too big, I think we got the gist of it. There probably aren't any clues or ways to escape this dump.

Violet: Alright, then let's go check those three buildings on the other side of the street.

(Violet and I exited the ginormous mall and proceeded to the next set of individual buildings.)

-

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Prologue Part 3

(Violet and I made our way to the other group of three buildings.

Just like the other side of the street, only three buildings were accessible because of two intentionally-placed mountains of rubble.

These three building look more elaborately designed than the others, you can clearly tell what type of places they are from the outside.

The first one we approached appeared to be some kind of theater.)

Violet: Wow there's even a theater here.

Ryan: Looks like it's a stage theater not a movie theater.

Violet: Yeah, places like this are more common in cities. I don't think I've ever seen a professional-grade stage production before.

Ryan: You're not missin' much.

Violet: Really? But they always seem so cool on commercials. I remember there was one I really wanted to see, it was called um...Gakuen to..Zetsubo?

Ryan: As long as it isn't Shakespeare it _might_ be entertaining. Anyways let's go inside.

(Violet and I walked in to theater.

The entrance room was, obviously, a typical ticket lobby with vendors on the left side and concessions on the right side.)

Violet: Look there's popcorn!

Ryan: It must be old, there's hardly any electricity running in this place.

Violet: You're probably right...damn.

(Is it really _that_ disappointing to you?)

Violet: Wait, did you hear that?

Ryan: I didn't hear anything but your whining.

Violet: Oh shut up I'm not whining! I just heard...laughter I think.

Ryan: Must've been that ghost.

Violet: What ghost?

Ryan: The one right behind you.

(Violet frantically turned around and screamed, at nothing.)

Violet: AAH! Why would you do that?!

Ryan: So you can hear my laughter.

Violet: But I'm being serious! SSHH!

Ryan: Alright geeze.

(I shut my mouth and watched Violet walk around like a bloodhound.

She stopped at the door to the actual theater.)

Violet: Ah here! Someone's in the theater, no wait, two people are in there...and they're...laughing.

Ryan: Laughing? We should leave them alone then, they're probably flirting.

(And they're probably weirdos like everyone else.)

Violet: But it sounds like two girls...

Ryan: Oh then open the door!

Violet: Huh? Why does that change your...oh...uhg! You're such a boy!

Ryan: I sure am, now open it.

(Violet slowly opened one of the theater doors and on the inside, was not a fantasy situation.

Some girl with a puppet was standing on the stage preforming to some other girl who was sitting in the front row of the audience.

Violet spoke out.)

Violet: Uh...hello?

(The sitting girl jumped up and turned in surprised.)

?: AH! May it's not what it looks like! We were investigating I promise-oh wait-you're not May.

Violet: Ah sorry to interrupt you two! I'm Violet the "Ultimate Veterinarian" and this is Ryan the Ultimate Perver-I mean-the "Ultimate Educator". W-We were just looking around.

?: Oh fresh blood eh?

(The audience girl swiftly ran up to us, the closer she got the more I realized how goofy she looked.

She had long, bight orange hair and was wearing some weird suit and red polka-dot overalls.

The girl with the puppet who was on stage slowly approached us as well.)

"Goofy Goober": Hi ya guys! I'm Paige the "Ultimate-

(She began toying with some flower pin on her shirt.)

Ryan: Uhhh...

"Goofy Goober": Hang on, this thing hardly-

(Suddenly water shot out of her button directly into my eyes.)

Ryan: Ah God!

(Violet started laughing at my misfortune.)

Violet: Ha ha ha! You defiantly deserved that!

(No I...ok maybe I did.)

Paige: I'm **Paige** , the " **Ultimate Clown** "! I'd honk my nose right now, but I don't have one and you don't either!

(I wiped the water from my eyes.)

Ryan: What do you mean "you don't either"?

(Paige quickly pinched my nose and moved her hand away.)

Paige: 'Cuse I got your nose! Ha ha!

(I hate everyone.)

Violet: Oh oh! Take my nose next!

(Paige "took" Violet's nose, and her hysterical laughter continued.)

Paige: If you want your nose back you'll have to give me a P-I-E.

(How about I give you a P-U-N-C-H lady.)

Paige: See this is the part where I'd throw a pie at you guys, but I don't have any. The only comedic prop I've got is this seltzer-shooting flower.

Violet: Aw that's a shame.

(No, it's a blessing.)

(After that obnoxious exchange the puppet girl finally reached us.)

Violet: Oh hello.

Ryan: Hey.

"Puppet Girl": ...

Ryan: Uhh...what's your name?

"Puppet Girl: ...

Ryan: Paige I think your buddy here is broken

Paige: No she's just a little shy.

Ryan: Uh ok, she must be the "Ultimate Puppeteer" or somethin' right?

Paige: Yes this is-

?: The term is ventriloquist you perverted twat!

Ryan: Excuse me? Who the fuck just said-

("Puppet Girl" shoved her hand puppet right into my face.

The puppet was just a doll version of the girl.)

"Puppet": I said it you punk! I'm sick and tired of low-life assholes like you misinterpreting what-

("Puppet Girl" grabbed the puppet away from me with her other hand and, whispered to it?)

"Puppet": Fine fine fine.

(The puppet got close to me again.)

"Puppet": I'm sorry about that.

(Then she moved it away from me again but I faintly heard her say.)

"Puppet": douchebag.

Ryan: What the hell's your prob-

"Puppet": I'm Chatty Catty, the " **Ultimate Puppet** ". The slut with her hand up my ass is **Cat** , the " **Ultimate Ventriloquist** ".

Violet: Wow that's amazing! It's like Chatty Catty has a mind of her own!

(Cat blushed heavily and had her puppet talk in much more polite tone.)

Chatty: Tee hee he! Well ya know it's 'cuse I do have a mind of my own! I'm the "Ultimate Puppet"!

Violet: Ah yes of course of course.

(Please don't play along with this bitch's act Violet.)

Ryan: Anyways what the hell were you two doing in here.

Chatty: Certainly not what you thought we'd being doing you perverted-punk.

Ryan: Would you shut up I'm talking to Paige.

Paige: Oh well earlier we all split up to search around and Cat, Chatty and I decided to looks around in here.

(Please don't refer to the puppet like it's another person.)

Paige: We found nothing of interest in the lobby so we started looking around the theater, but out of nowhere Cat and Chatty got on the stage and started making hilarious jokes. They were so funny that I stopped investigating so I could sit down and listen.

Chatty: Tee hee hee, the jokes weren't that funny.

Paige: They were hilarious! They were funnier than anything I could come up with.

(I don't think being funnier than you is much of a challenge Paige.)

Chatty: Tee hee hee, you're too kind.

Violet: Oh I would love to hear some jokes! Do you got any right now?

Chatty: Yeah I just came up with one...*ahem*... _Ryan_.

Paige & Violet: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(Alright fuck these people I'm out of here, but just before I could walk out-)

Violet: Ryan wait!

Ryan: What?

Violet: Paige still has your nose!

(The three girls bursted into laughter again.

Everybody's a comedian today huh?

Whatever I'm done here, Violet can catch up if she wants.

I don't understand how they're able to laugh in this situation, they are masters at distracting themselves.)

(I made my way to the building to the right of the theater.

Strangely, there was a gap between the theater and the next building that had a dead-end alley way. All the other buildings are too close together to have alleys like that.

From the outside it looked like some sort of restaurant, but it was certainly more decorated than the one across the street.

Actually looks like there's a microphone on the logo, is this some sort of karaoke bar?

I entered the place and sure enough, I was right.

The interior was a dainty little restaurant that had a more modern look than the other, and a much bigger bar.

There was also a small stage set up with two microphones and three TV monitors.)

(In fact, there was a girl on the stage and another girl sitting near watching.

Oh God is she gonna start singing? Well I don't think I can miss out on this, I mean, what if she's the "Ultimate Singer" or somethin'? This might be an awesome show.

Then again, she doesn't really look the part. The girl on stage has a long ponytail and is wearing dark sunglasses and a long black coat.

The girl sitting down is wearing mostly black as well, but she looks much more like a goth than the girl on stage.

The girl sitting is pretty attractive actually, I hope she isn't another weirdo.

Anyways I'm just gonna stay back and watch how this plays out.)

"Singer": Alright this is one of my all time favorite songs, are you ready?!

(The goth girl spoke in a monotone voice that matched her look.)

"Goth": ...yeah...

"Signer": Ok! Let's jam!

(The girl on stage started the track and, what the hell? This song...isn't it from some old movie? How the hell is this her favorite song?)

(Whelp this is embarrassing to watch, not only is this song dreadful but this girl's "singing" is too.

But I'll see it through to the end, I defiantly want the opportunity to introduce myself to that goth chick.)

(Soon enough the dreadful singing ceased.

The girl sitting clapped out of pity, I joined in.)

"Singer": Thank you thank you-eh wait-who are you?

Ryan: Nice performance...I guess. I'm Ryan the "Ultimate Educator" I just arrived here and was searching around.

"Singer": Oh, did you arrive by yourself?

Ryan: Nah a girl named Violet was with me, she's next door right now laughing at nothing.

"Singer": "Laughing at nothing"? Hmm...that's usually a sign of...activity...

Ryan: Well laughing is an activity, yes.

"Singer": No I mean, paranormal activity.

Ryan: Huh?

"Singer": It's very common for people who are unknowingly in the presence of a ghost to start laughing about nothing. I believe it's a psychological reaction to knowing there is a ghost near, but knowing nobody will believe you if you say anything about it.

Ryan: What are you going on about?

"Singer": I'm going on about what really matters most in this world-mystery! I'm **Ivy** , the " **Ultimate Paranormal Investigator** "! I will uncover the truth of this world!

(Well that certainly explains her song choice.)

"Goth": I hope you discover that truth, it would make my job a lot easier.

(Alright, time to play it cool.)

Ryan: Oh, and what is your job...sugar.

(What the fuck that was fucking stupid why did I call her-)

"Goth": It doesn't matter.

Ryan: Huh?

"Goth": You're gonna die one day, and your totally justified goth girl fixation will die with you.

(Totally justified?)

"Goth": I'm **Claire** , the " **Ultimate Mortician** ", nice to meet you during our limited time in this plane.

Ryan: "On this plane"? So...you're a mortician and you believe in an afterlife?

Claire: To an extent.

(What does that mean? It was a yes or no question.)

Claire: I think that those who believe in an afterlife will go to the afterlife they believe in. For example a christian will go to Heaven, although if I inspect their belongings and find some illegal porn in their coat pocket then I know they're going to Hell, I'll even hold a ritual to guarantee it.

(That's a very specific example.)

Ivy: So if I finally discover a ghost I'll be able to prove there's more to the afterlife than we think! Come on Claire let's check next door for ghosts!

Claire: ...yay...

Ryan: Wait aren't you guys supposed to be investigating in here.

Ivy: Oh we already did and found nothing important.

(When she says "nothing important" does she mean paranormal junk or actual things with importance?)

Claire: There is a large amount of food an beverages stored in here.

Ivy: Oh yeah I forgot about that! We defiantly won't go hungry that's for sure.

(So it's exactly like the other restaurant but with more alcohol and a karaoke setup.)

Ryan: Then you guys go do whatever, I'm gonna check the next building.

Ivy: Yup!

(Claire, Ivy and I exited the karaoke bar and proceeded to-)

Ivy: Wait which building is this "Violet" girl laughing at nothing in?

Ryan: The theater to the left.

Ivy: Oh of course! Left is always the evil side!

(Ivy dashed off to the theater with her coat flowing in the wind, Claire slowly followed behind.

I turned right to go over to the last reachable building.)

(The last building was yet another small one.

It was covered with lights and signs but none of them were turned on so I could hardly read what they said.

One sign was shaped like a dollar sign though, is this just another bank?

I walked inside and found that this place was the exact opposite of a bank, it's a casino.

Looks like there's quite a variety of games to play in here, but none of them are turned on.

Plus, I just realized that I don't have my wallet. The fucker who kidnapped us must have took our valuable belongings.)

(Just like the other six buildings, there are two people looking around in here, one boy and one girl.

They didn't notice me enter, they must distracted by actual investigation, that's a nice change of pace.

Guess I'll approach them myself. I'll talk with the girl first cuse ya know, ladies first.

She was leaning over a slot machine. She has short red hair and a black skirted-suit.)

Ryan: Uh hello.

(She turned around to look at me.)

"Suit Girl": Huh? Oh-oh my!

(She pulled out something from her pocket, it was...a microphone?)

"Suit Girl": This just in! Handsome guy attempts to introduce himself to me! Let's see what he has to say!

Ryan: "Handsome" huh? That's nice to hear for once.

"Suit Girl": Breaking news! Handsome guy massages his own ego so hard his throbbing ego d%^& explodes through his pants!

(Did she just censor herself? And why did I actually check my pants for a second there...)

Ryan: What the hell are-

"Suit Girl": I'm **Jenn** , the " **Ultimate Journalist** "!

Ryan: I was able to guess that from the obnoxious way you talk. I'm Ryan the Ultimate-

Jenn: Child molester?

Ryan: Hell no! Why does everyone keep saying that?!

Jenn: You sorta look like one.

Ryan: I'm the "Ultimate Educator" damn it!

Jenn: What's the difference? You know how many articles I've written about pedophilic teachers, a lot probably...I can't remember.

Ryan: I guarantee you I'm not a pedo.

Jenn: Then you better be teaching your students about stranger danger Mr. Educator.

(The other guy in the casino finally noticed me and Jenn were talking and came over to join in.

This guy had short hair and was wearing a sweater, scarf, and a small...beret?)

"Beret Boy": Who are you?

Ryan: Oh hey I'm Ryan the Ultimate-

"Beret Boy": I heard that part already, nice to meet you.

(The guy held out his hand, after being shocked by his normality for a brief moment, I politely shook his hand.

As we shook hands, he stared intensely at my face.)

Ryan: Uh...is there something in my teeth?

Jenn: He looks like a pedo right?

"Beret Boy": A little-

(Come on!)

"Beret Boy": -but that's not it. Have you...been in a movie before?

(That's a weird question.

We stopped shaking hands.)

Ryan: I don't think so...at least not from what I can remember, I doubt it.

"Beret Boy": Hmm...well you defiantly have a nice look, your voice and mannerisms are pretty interesting as well. You'd certainly be able to play an interesting character, you should consider acting.

Ryan: Uh...ok?

"Beret Boy": Sorry if that was weird, I just see things with an artistic eye. I'm **Chris** , the " **Ultimate Film Director** ". If I ever need an actor when we get out of here, I'll defiantly consider you Ryan.

Ryan: Ok...thanks.

(Never thought I'd hear someone say that about me.)

Ryan: So uh, did you guys find anything interesting in here? I don't think there'd be much important stuff in a casino but you never know.

Chris: Nah we found nothin'. All these games are powered off.

Jenn: It seems that in this casino you exchange real money for tokens, then you bet your tokens and hopefully re-exchange them for more money. I only read that on a sign though, there's no trance of any physical currency of any kind in here.

Ryan: Just like the bank across the street, there was no money in there either.

Chris: This place was defiantly abandoned then...

Jenn: Wait you went across the street?

Ryan: Yeah, I've met everyone in each building we can reach here. Nobody has found anything important, aside from food and drinks.

Chris: So there are no more trains coming and there's nothing here but food and drinks, that's not a good sign. This is this whole scenario seems...fam-

(A musical tone played out of nowhere and interrupted us.

After the tone a voice started speaking, but where is it coming from?)

"Voice": Gooood evening citizens!

(What an exaggerated voice, in fact, it sounds exactly like the one Violet and I heard on the train intercom.

This must be it then.

Whoever is speaking to us the one who dragged us all here.)

"Voice": Could you all please gather in front of the mall for a very important announcement! You won't want to miss this! Thank you!

(The voice stopped.)

Jenn: Where did that come from? Outside?

Chris: No it sounded pretty clear, there must be hidden speakers in here somewhere.

Ryan: That was the same voice that played on the subway.

Chris: It was wasn't it. Sounded like someone doing a terrible Mickey Mouse impression.

Ryan: It must be the voice of whoever brought us here, let's go to the mall and see what's up.

(The three of us left the casino.)

(Once we were outside we immediately noticed that everyone else was gathered in front of the mall already.

Everyone was standing near a wooden stage setup with a podium on it. When the hell did that get there?

We approached the group.)

May: Oh there they are.

Violet: What took so long? Did you find something important in that building?

Ryan: Nah we were just suspicious.

Chris: The voice that called us out here must of be from whoever kidnapped us.

May: You guys think so too? Guess there's only one way to find out.

Paige: I wonder why he was talking with such a terrible Mickey Mouse impression, I mean, even I could do better! Hot dog!

Violet: Uh was that "hot dog" supposed to be an impression 'cuse you just kept your natural voice.

Paige: Well it still sounds closer than-

?: That's just my voice! I am not doing an impression!

Paige: AH!

(Everyone began to look around frantically trying to find the source of the voice.)

Cookie: That was him again, where is he?!

Ryan: Show yourself damn it!

Jack: A-Are you a shadow-lurking ninja like I?

Violet: Kidnapped by a ninja? That's an interesting scenario.

?: I am not a ninja, nor am I cartoon rat!

Chatty: Mickey's not a rat he's a mouse! It's literally in his name you twat!

Curt: You are nothing but a coward! Show yourself already so I can suplex you into the next dimension!

Ivy: Which dimension exactly? There might be infinite ones you know. That would explain where Bigfoot-

?: **SHUT UP**! I'm not a ninja, I'm not a mouse, I'm not a house, I'm not a blouse-

Beck: Oh are we playing a word association game now? I love those-

?: -And I am defiantly NOT a coward!

Tom: Can you just shut up already and tell us what you are then?

?: I'm...the _bear_ in charge.

Tom: Was that supposed to be a pun? That didn't make any-

Violet: Wait everyone look! The podium!

(Everyone fixated their stares at the podium, and what we saw, was unimaginable.

This was the beginning...of the end.)

(A bear leaped up from behind the podium, and landed on top of it.

When I say bear, I don't mean an actual bear, that would probably be an even scarier situation.

What sat in front of us was a rather tall stuffed bear, one half of it was white, the other half was black. One half of it was hope, the other half was despair...)

?: Hello my beautiful denizens! It is I, your forever loyal and tax-reducing mayor, Monokuma!

(It...it spoke?! This thing...brought us here? What the fuck...

Everyone was shocked and confused, even Claire's expression changed from deadpan, to death-fearing.)

Suds: It...it spoke!

Tom: This thing has been talking to us? H-How?!

Benny: It's a talking toy bear! How cute!

Violet: Wait, that's the same bear that's on all the logos and graffiti around here!

May: Yeah that's right. So you're...Monokuma?

Monokuma: Yup! That's my name don't _bear_ it out! Ha ha ha! Just kidding I don't usually make bear puns, it'd be annoying as hell if I did right? Don't worry I _bearly_ do it.

(I noticed Paige and Cat start giggling quietly, that seriously got them?)

Ryan: You're like...a remote controlled robot or something right?

Monokuma: No! I'm Monokuma! I'm a real boy and I am your mayor! You will treat me with respect!

May: You're "our mayor"? What's that about?

Monokuma: Well if you all stop interrupting me, I'll explain.

(The thing stood up on the podium and pulled out a remote from...somewhere.

He pressed a button on it and the giant monitor on the mall turned on to static.)

Monokuma: *ahem* Welcome one and all to your new home away from home!

(The monitor screen changed to an image that looked like a postcard photo.)

Monokuma: Welcome, to **New Hope's City**!

Paige: "New Hope's City"? So that's what this place is?

Monokuma: Yup! It's a lovely, well-kept, private community that you all will be living in for the foreseeable future!

Everyone: HUH?!

(Everything that just came out of his mouth was a lie, I'm sure of it.

This place is a dump.

It's an _entire damn city_ not just a private community.

And we will certainly not be living here!)

Cookie: You can't make us stay here!

Monokuma: Oh but I can! Now that the subway station is destroyed, there is absolutely no way out of this wonderful city!

("No way out"? That's a lie too, you've just blocked all the exit routes off you sick fuck.

I'll figure a way out...)

Monokuma: If you do try to escape, then you'll have to deal with...him!

(Suddenly something else jumped up from behind the podium.

It was a machine gun attached to legs, robot bear legs.)

Tom: What the hell is that?!

Monokuma: This is my pal Sentrykuma! If he spots you trying to escape or spots you breaking any laws, he'll riddle you with bullets! Isn't that right buddy?

Sentrykuma: LIFE-IS-PAIN.

(The sentry monstrosity shot a round of bullets up into the sky, we all ducked in fear.)

Everyone: AAHH!

Ryan: S-So there's really no way to leave...

Monokuma: Why would you want to leave anyways? Haven't you noticed that even just this small portion of the city has everything you'd ever want! You've got food, drinks, a place to sleep, plenty of entertainment, and most importantly, you have each other!

("Each other"? We all just met and I can't stand just about any of these people.)

Violet: What about...what about our families?!

Suds: What about our duties?!

Monokuma: There are bathrooms here Suds don't you worry.

Suds: I meant our jobs! What about our jobs?!

May: What about our futures?!

Monokuma: You don't need to worry about those trivial things anymore!

("Trivial"? My family isn't trivial...even though I...can't remember them...)

Monokuma: New Hope's City is your life now, that's all there is to it!

Ryan: That can't be all there is to it! You set all this up just to make us live here? What's your real motive Mono-uh-whoever the fuck you are!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! There's no motive! I just want you lovely, hopeful teens to be happy.

Ryan: Yeah right! You're hiding something! You're hiding tons of shit! I'm not putting up with this!

(Out of pure rage I dashed towards the podium. I was ready to pick up that stupid bear and kick the shit out of it.

But just before my fist could reach it, Curt held me back.)

Curt: Yo calm down a second! He might have more to say!

Ryan: I don't want to hear what he has to say, I just want out of here!

Curt: We all do but just, chill for a second!

(Damn it this guy is too strong, I'm never gonna get out of his grasp.

I stopped struggling and "relaxed" myself a little.)

Ryan: Fine, fine.

Monokuma: Phew that was a close one! You were about to violate a law before I even got the chance to explain them.

Violet: "A law"?

Monokuma: Yup, I'll get to that in a second, but first, I'll share something even more important.

Ryan: What?

Monokuma: There is... **one way out** of this city.

May: Really? What is it?

Monokuma: Well it's not the simplest thing in the world. Ya see, as citizens of this fair city you are all required to participate in a **little game**.

Paige: Ooh! What kind of game?

Monokuma: It's... **a mutual killing game**!

(Everyone froze up again.)

Ryan: What...what the fuck do you mean?!

Monokuma: The winner of the **killing game** will get to leave the city and return to the place they call home! Simple as that!

May: What do you mean "killing game"? Is it an RPG or-

Monokuma: Oh don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean!

(I...I feel like I do know what he means but, how do I know that?)

Monokuma: But since you're all so shocked, I'll explain the rules of the game!

(The monitor on the mall changed to a slide presentation titled "Rules of the Killing Game".

The slides were brightly colored and plastered with unfitting clip-art images of cartoon animals.)

Monokuma: *ahem* Step #1, **murder**.

May: "Murder"? W-What a twisted game idea.

Violet: Games are so violent these days.

Monokuma: How are you all misinterpreting this? Sure this is a "game" but it is a "real game"! That means I'm talking about **real murder**!

Everyone: Wha...WHAT?!

Monokuma: Bludgeoning, cutting, hot wax, poisoning, torture, strangulation, all methods are allowed but elaborate ones are preferred! After all, you don't want to get caught!

Beck: You mean to play this game we have to...kill each other?!

(Wha...what?)

Monokuma: That's exactly it! That's where the "mutual" part comes, glad you're all finally starting to understand!

(He turned to the next gruesome slide of his fucked up presentation.)

Monokuma: Step #2, **the city trial**. Once a murder occurs any remaining survivors will be given a short chance to gather clues about the incident. After that investigation, a trial will be held where you will all work together to find out who the culprit is, or as I like to say, who the **blackened** is.

Ryan: So we're trying to get away with murder in this "game"?

Monokuma: Yup yup yup!

Tom: W-Well we all refuse to play!

(Everyone verbally agreed with Tom, but the agreement meant nothing.)

Monokuma: You don't all technically have to play, but you all have to participant. Every waking hour you spend in this city you will be a participant in the killing game! You must always be open to the chance of becoming a **victim** or a **blackened**.

Suds: That doesn't matter at all! None of us are gonna to commit murder for some game, I only kill with reason!

Monokuma: But don't you remember what I said? You all have a very convincing reason to play the game! **Playing and winning the killing game is the only way to leave New Hope's City and return to wherever you call home**! Which brings me to the final step of the game. Step #3, **the verdict**. If the class trial ends with no result _or_ an incorrect result, the blackened will get to leave the city and everyone else will be punished. On the other hand if the trial ends with a correct result, meaning the blackened is discovered, then the blackened will be punished and all other players will get to continue on living in in the city. Those are the rules of the game! Sounds fun right?

Tom: No way! We are not playing this stupid game! Escape is not a good enough reason for me to commit murder, no reason is!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu, are you sure about that?

Tom: What?

Monokuma: You'd be surprised what people do in hopeless situations. They'll do anything to feel hopeful, even kill a fellow human being.

Tom: But...but that's...

(Tom stopped talking, and so did everyone else.

We were all just, lost.

A killing game? This is insane.

This is a nightmare, and I don't think I'll be waking up any time soon.)

Monokuma: Huh, I thought you all would be much more excited. You can all mop later, I have a few last things to talk about.

(What more ridiculous nonsense could you have to share you...whoever you are...)

Monokuma: Since you're all citizens here in New Hope's City, you'll need to educate yourselves on the laws of this land. So let's go over those laws, some are tied to the killing game and some are just general laws. *ahem*

Law #1 - All citizens will remain within New Hope's City for the foreseeable future.

Law #2 - All citizens must participate in the killing game. So no matter what, all living citizens must attend each city trial.

Law #3 - If the correct verdict is reached during a city trial, then the only the blackened will receive punishment.

Law #4 - If the incorrect verdict is reached during a city trial, then everyone _but_ the blackened will receive punishment. Also, the blackened will be allowed to leave the city and return home.

Law #5 - The killing game will continue until there are only two people left alive. Once only two people remain, the bonus round will begin.

Law #6 - 10pm to 8am is nighttime. The central mall and a few other select buildings will be closed during this time.

Law #7 - Violence towards the mayor is strictly prohibited.

Law #8 - Under no circumstance will the mayor assist or solely commit a murder. In other words, the mayor will _never_ be the blackened.

Law #9 - A body discovery announcement will play when three or more citizens discover a corpse.

Law #10 - Citizens are free to explore the city as much as they want.

Law #11 - Anyone who violates a law will be punished _immediately_.

Law #12 - The mayor may amend existing laws or add completely new ones at any time.

Monokuma: You got all that? Any questions?

Benny: What's this punishment you keep mentioning? Are you gonna spank us when we're naughty?

Monokuma: Didn't you see Sentrykuma? The punishment is a **brutal death** obviously!

Tom: What?!

Claire: So it's "kill or be killed" in a way.

Monokuma: Yup! When you commit a murder you're killing more than one person, you're potentially killing everyone or just killing yourself too.

(That's...fucked...)

Monokuma: And when you violate a law, you die! Good thing Curt stopped you from punching me Ryan.

Ryan: Fuck you!

Monokuma: Oh such a bad boy! Good thing verbal violence towards me is acceptable, free speech is key in this city. Any questions?

Violet: Uh what was that you mentioned about a "bonus round"?

Tom: We don't need to worry about that at all because we aren't playing this game!

Monokuma: You keep tellin' yourselves that but sooner or later, one of you will snap.

(That can't be right.

Everyone here is an absolute weirdo but, they all seem relatively nice.

No way any of us will play along with this..but then...we're trapped here?)

Monokuma: Now, one last thing. Da dun dun dunnn~

(Monokuma pulled a handful of pocket tablets from...his ass?)

Monokuma: Presenting... **The MonoSurface Pro**! The latest advancement in **MonoPad** technology that I did not steal from Microsoft! These babies contain some digital identification, a note-taking app to keep track of clues, a list of the city laws, a map of the city, a messaging app, and Candy Crush in case you get bored!

Paige: Ooh Candy Crush!

Monokuma: Also an additional law, tampering with a MonoSurface Pro hardware or software is absolutely unacceptable! Keep that in mind! Lastly, I'll give you these too.

(Monokuma pulled out a handful of cards.)

Monokuma: These are your hotel room key-cards! You all have your own private hotel room. Girl rooms are on the sixth floor and boy rooms are on the seventh.

Tom: Huh? Why those floors?

Monokuma: Obviously because you're all teenagers! I can't have you hormonal-monsters living on the same floor.

Tom: No I mean why floors six and seven.

Monokuma: Oh...there's literally no reason.

Tom: Seriously?

Monokuma: Yeah I just like those floor numbers. Every room in the hotel is the exact same, the only differences are some accommodations for you guys based on your gender and talents.

(Really? What does that imply...

Monokuma jumped down from the podium and started handing out tablets and keys to everyone.

I had to actively resist the urge to kick him in the gut.

Once he finished, he stood back on the podium.)

Monokuma: That just about sums up everything! It's actually nighttime right now so maybe you guys should head to bed, you've all had a rough day.

Jack: You're the one who made us have a rough day you vile fiend!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! You all have a lot to think about, I'll leave you be for now. Good night! Hope you all enjoy your stay! Puhuhuhuhu~!

(With that, Monokuma vanished.

And yes, he literally vanished, how the hell did he do that?!)

(Once Monokuma vanished we all stood in silence.

Nobody looked each other in the eyes we just, stood there.

Eventually someone spoke up.)

May: It doesn't matter.

Ryan: Huh?

May: All this doesn't matter! He said it himself, we don't need to play this crazy killing game, so we won't, end of story.

Violet: But then...we'll never leave this city.

May: I don't believe that. There has to be another way out of this, and we're all going to find it together.

Tom: How can you be so sure?

May: Because it's in my nature to have faith. As a conservationist, having faith that others will make the right decisions, is just about the most I can do in this situation.

(What's with this girl? I understand she's trying to be encouraging but, does she really believe what she's saying? I feel like it's all an act.

Nobody replied to her, we continued to stand in fearful silence for a moment.

Will...will we actually play this game?

Can I trust these people?

Am I safe here?

Is there...another way out?

These thoughts were running through all of our minds.

...

Eventually, May spoke up again.)

May: For now...let's head to our hotel rooms, I'm sure we could all use some alone time right now.

(Everyone, including me, wordlessly agreed to May's suggestion.

We made our way to the hotel while staring at our feet.

Once inside, May tried to open an elevator.)

May: Uh, why isn't this working?

Beck: Oh that's uh..Tom's fault.

Tom: Wait what? It's your fault!

Beck: Well you didn't stop me from using it!

Tom: I didn't know you were going to use it!

May: Alright alright we'll use the other ones.

(Crazy how in a time like this, those two can still bicker.)

(In separate groups we all used the hotel elevators to reach our designated floors.

My room was 701, it was immediately to the left when I got off the elevator.

I used my key-card and entered my room.

I was surprised, it was actually pretty nice.

I took a quick look around the room, nothing was out of the ordinary.

There was a bathroom by the entrance door, a large bed, a closet, a mini-fridge, and a TV on top of a cabinet.

The closet surprisingly had clothes in it, but they were all the same outfit, the exact thing I'm wearing now. What the hell?

The mini-fridge was empty.

The TV worked but the only thing playing was some program called "Monokuma Theater" which was nothing but Monokuma giving nonsensical advice. The same three "episodes" played on repeat.

Inside the cabinet under the TV was nothing but an "Enoshima's Secret" magazine and box of tissues. Is the the gender-specific accommodation Monokuma was talking about? Fuck that guy.)

(With my brief inspection done, I laid down in my bed.

This is...this is all insane.

Why the hell are we here? Why the hell can't I remember anything?

Who is behind all this?)

(I don't remember what happened that lead me to being on that subway here.

I don't remember who I am, where I'm from, my family, my friends, my aspirations..nothing...

Why?

Why...

...why...

...I uncomfortably drifted away into sleep...with that bear's fucked up laugh echoing in my head...

...)

(This is how it all began.

Our dreadful city life, where we were forced to play a game.

A game of life.

A game of death.

A game of truths.

A game of lies.

A game of hope.

A game of despair.

This is the killing game I was thrown into...

...and there is only one way out...)

 _*cue intro cutscene that I didn't make yet*_

16 CITIZENS REMAIN

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Character Profiles

Ryan

The Ultimate Educator

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 154 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: June 18th

Likes: Rock'n'roll

Dislikes: Anything Annoying

Physical description:

Ryan has dark-colored hair that is rather long but he gels it up in a weird way that makes it look like he has two, disproportionate, pointed antennas. Ryan has a poorly-shaven face and a goatee. He typically wears a baggy jacket with a teacher-looking white collared shirt underneath. He also wears dirty jeans and black shoes. All around he appears very lazy and dirty but slightly masculine at the same time.

Ryan has a snarky, mostly unlikable personality. Everyone thinks he looks like a pedo because of his unshaven face.

Violet

The Ultimate Veterinarian

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 122 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: May 18th

Likes: Animals

Dislikes: Animal Abusers

Physical Description:

Violet is a fair skinned girl. She has slightly long, blue-ish hair. She wears a white doctor's lab coat that's a little small for her height. She wears traditional doctor-looking pants. She has a stethoscope around her neck and tiny plush dog in her lab coat pocket.

Violet has a pure heart and although she is rather weak, she is always ready to help.

Paige

The Ultimate Clown

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 116 lbs

Chest: 37" (she literally just stuffs inflated balloons up her shirt though...)

Blood Type: B

Birthday: April 1st

Likes: Smiles

Dislikes: Frowns

Physical Description:

Paige has long, poofy orange hair. She wears minor makeup that makes her eyes, cheeks, and mouth looks a little exaggerated and goofy. She wears orange polka-dotted overalls over bright blue clothing.

Paige is almost always wearing a contagious smile on her face.

Cat

The Ultimate Ventriloquist

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 101 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: April 24th

Likes: Dolls

Dislikes: Monster Trucks

Physical Description:

Cat is a rather short and fragile looking girl. She usually carries a straight, timid looking expression. She wears minor amounts of makeup to exaggerate her cheek blush and eyes to look almost like a puppet herself. She has short blonde-ish hair that doesn't go past her neck. She wears what looks like a winter school uniform with a plaid skirt. She wears knee-socks that both have two different colors and designs.

She is always carrying around her puppet Chatty Catty, the puppet is designed to look like a wooden-doll version of Cat herself and looks pretty rudimentary. Cat exclusively speaks through her puppet. Cat, or rather Chatty, is much nicer to other girls compared to how she acts with boys.

Chatty Catty

The Ultimate Puppet

Height: Small

Weight: Small

Blood Type: None

Birthday: ?

Likes: Humor

Dislikes: Boys

Physical Description:

Chatty is a handheld puppet made out of wood. She is designed to look like Cat. She has disorderly blonde-ish that's made out of...Cat's real hair? Her face looks like a generic smiley face that a child would draw, her mouth is a wooden flap that opens and closes. She wears a school uniform that looks like it used to belong to some other doll.

Chatty's voice sounds rather high-pitched and frustrated at all times. Cat seems to be able to control Chatty's mouths, arms, legs, and voice (obviously).

Benny

The Ultimate ?

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 100 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: January 19th

Likes: Lollipops

Dislikes: Sizzling Cinnamon Jelly Beans

Physical Description:

Benny has slightly long, scruffy, dark-colored hair that reaches about half-way down his neck. He wears a white suit shirt and has a green camouflage handkerchief in his chest pocket. He also wears slightly ripped jeans that don't match his seemingly tidy suit.

Benny seems to have a strange, child-like personality.

Suds

The Ultimate Mercenary

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 115 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: November 10th

Likes: Action

Dislikes: Sand

Physical Description:

Suds has slightly tanned skin. Suds has long, bright blonde hair that goes a little past his neck. He always wears a green military hat that is too big for his head and obscures his eyes. He also wears a typical green camouflage military uniform that appears to be baggy and not the right size for him.

He often has very stiff, solider-esk mannerisms and frequently salutes and stands straight.

May

The Ultimate Conservationist

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 119 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: July 4th

Likes: Nature

Dislikes: Smog

Physical Description:

May has very pale skin. She has long, unorganized blonde-ish hair. She always wears a baggy green sweat shirt that has some sort of tree emblem on it. She wears a golden peace sign necklace and has a puffy rainbow peace sign band on her right arm. She also wears semi-dirtied blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

She looks rather oblivious, but she is actually a very strong leader and motivator.

Jenn

The Ultimate Journalist

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125 lbs

Blood Type: B

Birthday: February 14th

Likes: Newspaper

Dislikes: Amusement Parks

Physical Description:

Jenn has short, red, bob cut hair. She wears a professional-looking black suit with a matching long black skirt. She wears black high heels and seems very comfortable walking in them. She always has a handheld microphone at-the-ready in one of her suit pockets.

Jenn has a habit of speaking as if she's on TV, she's constantly saying things like "Breaking news!' or "This just in!". She also actively tries to avoid swearing and somehow censors herself if she does curse.

Chris

The Ultimate Director

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 108 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: December 18th

Likes: VHS Box Art

Dislikes: Online Critics

Physical Description:

Chris has a buzz cut. He wears a mini grey-ish beret on his head. He wears a thin, dark green scarf around his neck. He wears a brown-ish sweater and navy blue jeans.

Chris sees everything with an "artistic eye". He is frequently seen hand-framing and thinking of potential film shots.

Jack

The Ultimate Ninja

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 146 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: December 5th

Likes: Shadows

Dislikes: Ninja Cosplayers

Physical Description:

Jack wears a black mask that covers around his head, with this mask he can easily hide or show his face while keeping the rest of his head hidden. Other than that, Jack just wears a typical black ninja outfit. He has two katanas on his back and some knives in his pocket, however, they are made of foam and only uses for training.

Jack is very enthusiastic about ninjutsu. He may actually be the Ultimate Ninja, but he behaves like someone with 8th-grade syndrome.

Cookie

The Ultimate Pastry Chef

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 264 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: April 8th

Likes: Shades of Pink

Dislikes: Exact Measurements

Physical Description:

Cookie is very tall and muscular. He has semi-short, spiked hair and a bit of five o'clock shadow. He wears a tradition white chef outfit and hat, his outfit always seems to have different colored frosting stains on it.

Cookie looks bulky and threatening but he's actually just as sweet as the things he cooks.

Beck

The Ultimate Pyrotechnician

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 132 lbs

Blood Type: B

Birthday: October 17th

Likes: Fire

Dislikes: Water

Physical Description:

Back has short, very roughly cut and uneven black hair. She has very short pigtails with flame-shaped pins on them. She wears a birth red-orange jumpsuit and black boots. She is usually covered in soot and burn marks.

Beck is dangerously out going with her profession. She always puts fire first, rather than safety first.

Tom

The Ultimate Delivery Boy

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 133 lbs

Blood Type: B

Birthday: June 10th

Likes: Pineapple as a Topping

Dislikes: Gas Prices

Physical Description:

Tom has slightly long, scruffy, light brown hair that goes past his neck slightly. He wears a red visor with yellow stripes that matches his collared shirt with the same design. He wears light grey pants and black sneakers.

Tom always makes it to his destination in 30 minutes or less.

Claire

The Ultimate Mortician

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 102 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: October 31st

Likes: Cobwebs

Dislikes: Grass

Physical Description:

Claire has slightly long black hair, portions of her hair are dyed light grey. She has black veil that goes over her face. She wears heavy black and grey make up. She wears a short black dress. Most of her arms are covered by long black gloves. She wears black, rose-patterned stockings and black dress shoes.

Claire finds dead bodies more interesting than living ones. She is usually very stiff and monotone.

Curt

The Ultimate Wrestler

Height: 6'

Weight: 201 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: May 2nd

Likes: Belts

Dislikes: Wienies

Physical Description:

Curt looks rather tall and muscular, but less so than Cookie. Curt always wears a luchador mask with a comic book-esk red, white, and blue pattern design on it. His mask obscures his whole head except for his eyes and mouth. Curt wears red and blue spandex and loose black boots.

Curt is always prepared for a physical challenge and will only battle other wrestler or people who cause havoc.

Ivy

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 131 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: March 30th

Likes: Ghosts

Dislikes: Clickbait Videos

Physical Description:

Ivy dresses a bit like a detective. She has long black hair that is tied into a ponytail. She has a pair of sunglasses that she wears on occasion. She wears a long and flowy black jacket. Her jacket pockets look to be filled with all sorts of weird, paranormal inspired memorabilia. Under her jack she wears a black tie, grey dress shirt, and black jeans.

Ivy may be the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator, but she has not actually proven the existence of any paranormal entities.


	5. Chapter 1 -Daily Life- (Part 1)

(Nope, it wasn't a dream.

I woke up, and I'm still here.

So this shit is really happening, huh?

I wonder how it will turn out...)

 **Bzzt**

(Huh?)

 **Bzzt**

 **Bzzt**

 **Bzzt**

(What the hell keeps buzz-oh-it's that tablet I got.

I was so confused last night I didn't even try to use this thing.

But why's it buzzing like that, is it bomb?

No, all this wouldn't be set up if that bear was just gonna blow us up right now.

I grabbed my MonoSurface and turned it on.

"50+ New Messages"

What? From who?

Oh...it's Violet. She's sent dozens of texts.

"Good morning!"

"Hello?"

"Are you ok?"

Yeesh what's she so worried about? Of course I'm fine.

I've got one other message from someone else, from May.

"Let's meet up in the cafe on the first floor of the hotel when we all wake up, we need to talk."

That sounds like a good idea, she might be nature-obsessed but at least May knows to take initiative.

Guess I'll head down, but first I gotta change.

Change into...the exact outfit I'm already wearing...that's annoying.)

(I put on a new pair of the same clothing and went to my room door.

The moment I opened the door, someone fell onto me and we both fell onto the floor.

What the hell is-)

Violet: AH! S-Sorry!

(Are you serious? This is the most cliche thing that could have possibly happened...and I'm digin' it.)

Violet: Sorry!

(Violet got off of me and stood back up, I did the same.)

Ryan: What the hell was that?

Violet: I-I was just in leaning on your door to-well-to hear if you were still breathing. Surprisingly I couldn't hear you at all, you don't snore even though you look like a snorer.

(How does one "look like a snorer"?)

Ryan: Why are you so worried about me?

Violet: I _was_ worried about you because everyone else has been in the cafe for over ten minutes now.

Ryan: Well sorry I'm a heavy sleeper, I think I deserve a nice long rest after what the fuck just happened.

Violet: I know but still, your extended absence was concerning. I-I mean someone could've...started the game already, ya know?

Ryan: I highly doubt anyone is gonna do anything like that.

Violet: That's what we were going to discuss in the cafe, we should get going.

Ryan: Alright...

(Violet and I got onto the elevator, went down to the first floor lobby, and went to cafe.

Just like Violet said, everyone else was already there. They were all seated at a large connected table and...they're eating?

We actually get breakfast?

Anyways, seems like they're already talking about something.)

Benny: It's weird right?

May: Yeah that's really strange, I wonder why...

(Then everyone noticed our entrance.)

May: Oh there you guys are, good morning Ryan.

Ryan: Good mo-

Benny: Hey you're ok! Glad to see you're not dead!

Paige: Yeah! Good thing Ry-in didn't end up dy-in! HONK!

Claire: You don't have to say honk after every joke...

Tom: There's no way he would've died anyways, we all went to our rooms and slept at the same time. And none of use are going to play this damn game.

Benny: He could've had a stress-induced heart attack or somethin'.

Ivy: Or maybe Ryan's been dead this whole time! That'd be an interesting twist and it'd prove ghosts are real!

Claire: It's too early for a twist like that.

May: Anyways, you two should grab some food and sit down with us. Cookie cooked up a breakfast buffet.

(There were various plates of breakfast foods placed on the cafe table. Don't mind if I do!

All this stuff looks pretty good actually.)

Ryan: Woah, Cookie made all this?

Cookie: Yes, cooking is my passion after all. I certainly think am better at cooking treats but hopefully my regular cooking is tolerable.

Beck: It's way better than tolerable dude! These pancakes are amazing, they just, explode all over my mouth!

Tom: Please stop saying things like that...

Cookie: Teehee, I'm glad you all like it.

(Violet and I picked out our food and joined everyone at their table.

I sat next to Violet, naturally.)

Violet: Did we miss out on any important discussion?

May: Uh a little. Benny was just telling us something strange about his MonoSurface tablet thing.

Benny: Yeah! Have you two used your tablets yet?

Violet: Yes.

Ryan: Just this morning, yeah.

Benny: Well when it turns on, what did it show for you?

Ryan: A shit ton of notifications from Violet, then it loaded for a bit and brought me to the messaging app.

Violet: It seems to load when you leave the startup-screen.

Benny: When it was loading it showed your name and ultimate talent, right?

Ryan: Now that you mention it...yeah. It said exactly what's on my name tag.

Violet: It does that for me too.

Benny: It doesn't for me! I didn't get a name tag and my tablet doesn't give me my personal information. My own identity is being hidden from me! It's being hidden from all of us!

Violet: That's very strange...

Ryan: Show us your tablet.

Benny: Oh uh, I can later, I left it in my room.

Ryan: Seriously? How are we supposed to believe what you're saying if you don't show us?

May: Um, that's exactly what I wanted us all to talk about this morning.

(Everyone turned their attention to May, who was sitting at the end of the table.)

May: I believe what Benny is saying because I trust him. We need to learn to trust each other.

Ryan: How am I supposed to trust some guy I just met? Having a hidden identity in this situation could obviously mean-

May: You just have to, we all have to. Trust is the only way we are going to get out of this. If we all vow, right here, that none of us will follow that bear's ludicrous laws, then we can all work together to find a way out of this.

Suds: That's a great idea!

(Is it though? How can I believe in these people, they all seem like idiots but, you never know.

And how am I supposed to believe there is a way out of this?

Why does this May chick have so much faith...)

May: Then let's all promise. I will not play the killing game.

Beck: I will not play the killing game.

Tom: I will absolutely not play the killing game.

Paige: I will not hay the billing lame.

May: This isn't the time for jokes.

Paige: Oh it's always the time for-erm-ok sorry. I will not play the killing game.

Claire: I won't play the killing game.

Chatty: I will not play the killing game!

(Does that really mean anything coming from a puppet?

Anyways we went around the table and everyone made the same, sudden promise.

But then, it was my turn.

I felt like an asshole for breaking the pattern but, this just won't work.)

Ryan: This is...stupid.

Tom: Yeah the killing game is stupid!

Ryan: No not that...well actually yes that but...our agreement is stupid.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryan: Look I'm sorry but, how am I supposed to trust you people? How am I supposed to believe there is another way out?

Curt: You have to believe man!

Ryan: I'm not a kid, I can't just magically believe. In the real world, and especially in this type of situation, things like belief and trust are not real.

Violet: H-How could you say that?

Jenn: You must watch too many reality shows. New flash, they may say reality in the name but they are not-

Ryan: Look I don't know exactly why I'm thinking this way. It might seem rude to you all but it seems like logic to me. This whole setup is so elaborate, that bear said there's only one way out. He set all this up, it makes more sense to me to believe him than you guys. I just met you all, I can't share your optimism.

(Everyone fell silent.

Look I don't want to be _that guy_ but, what I'm saying is true.

The game is the only way out, and this game is going to take over our minds sooner or later.)

May: So you're saying...you're saying you will play the killing game?

Ryan: I'm not saying that, I'm saying I can't trust that you guys _won't_ play.

May: ...If that's what you believe then...keep believing it.

Ryan: What? Seriously?

May: Yeah...I trust that you won't play the game, and I can understand why you're turning your back on optimism. I'm sure we'll all earn your trust soon.

Ryan: Wha...what? How can you still trust-

(Violet stood up from her seat and pointed at my face.)

Violet: I'm with May! I trust that you won't play, and I will make you trust me!

Suds: Me too!

Cookie: Me too!

Chris: Me too!

Paige: Meme toot! Oh, sorry. Me too!

Claire: Me too.

(What the fuck? This is the exact opposite reaction I was expecting.

I thought they were all gonna hate me. It's not like I want them to hate me but, I believe in my logic.

I believe in my disbelief, and it seems...they all do too?

Everyone stood and vowed that they trusted me and vowed that I will earn their trust. I doubt that latter part but...ok.

This belief in me they have is...starting to change my mind...but that's their whole plan isn't. Some of these guys might not be genuine.)

Ryan: What's wrong with you guys?

May: We aren't bad people Ryan. Sure we all just met each other, but we're all kind, trustworthy, and hopeful people. Maybe you didn't get a proper first impression, or maybe you're just blinded by this situation. But no matter what, we will make you trust us, no matter how long it takes.

Ryan: O...ok...?

(Why the hell is she so scholarly?)

May: Now with that out of the way, here's the next thing I wanted to discuss. The alternate way out.

(There isn't one.)

May: There are still places we haven't searched, and places where we should search more.

Ivy: Huh? Where?

May: Well for one, we never went into the subway station after the earthquake. It's defiantly a mess down there but there could be an opening for us to get out through.

Chris: That's a good idea. I bet Cookie could easily push any rocks out of the way, like an unrealistically-hunky action movie star!

Cookie: Hey I-um-actually I might be able to help there.

May: There's also the alleyway between the theater and the karaoke bar, we haven't looked there at all.

Jenn: What would be in an alleyway other than Ryan's free candy?

Benny: Free candy?!

(Shut the fuck up.)

May: It's worth a look, anything could be there. Lastly, we should do a more thorough investigation of the casino, mall, and this hotel.

Jack: Why those such places?

May: The mall and hotel have several floors, in the mall's case it's impossible to check each one but, we should check as much as we can. As for the casino, Chris mentioned that there was hardly any electricity running through there yesterday. Maybe that has changed and if it has, maybe those games could lead to something.

Tom: What's a casino game gonna give us other than bankruptcy?

May: We'll just have to see. Let's split up and start looking, ok?

(Everyone nodded and decided on groups.

Honestly, I was hardly paying attention. I'm still baffled by how and why these guys trust me. I'm glad about it but at the same time it makes me feel uneasy.

Everyone split into groups and headed out, except Violet and I.)

Violet: We all really meant what we said, you shouldn't be so surprised.

Ryan: Huh?

Violet: This is a crazy situation we're in. Hope, faith, and trust are the most important things we need right now. We're all gonna work hard to give them all to you, ok?

Ryan: Yeah...ok...

Violet: Now why don't we go look around.

(I was gonna say "What? Why do you still want to be around me?" but then I realized, they all wanted to be around me.

They all wanted to share their optimism with me, so, let's see if they can do a good job at selling it.)

Violet: I think we should check out the subway station first. It's possible that your "walking on the tracks" plan from yesterday might actually save us all.

(There's no way those tracks are accessible after that earthquake...but we gotta have hope.

Ew, that sounds weird to say even in my head.

Hope, it's just such a childish thing to have.

Growing up takes away all hope, I know that, but I don't know how I do...)

Violet: Let's go!

(Woah, now she's getting antsy.

Violet grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me off to the subway station.

As soon as she opened the exit to hotel, she stopped in her tracks.)

Violet: W-Woah!

(Unlike yesterday, the entire city was lit up.

Every building was covered in bright, neon glass-tube signs. They were all brimming with light and color.

This place looks way less rundown now. Now, it's almost like the city is alive.

Even with all this light, the sky still appeared a dark shade of red.)

Violet: This looks...incredible.

Ryan: Yeah, I wonder why this was all kept off yesterday.

(It was probably just off to give everyone a more mysterious feeling.

Now that it's all lit up, it's like a place people would actually live. That bear is expected to us to live here, and this place looks habitable now but, no way in hell we're staying here.)

Violet: Oh look!

(Violet averted my attention to the TV monitor on the mall.

It was on and playing a bunch of weird advertisements featuring Monokuma, it also occasionally showed the "laws" we're supposed to follow.)

Ryan: What the hell is going on here? This is all way too elaborate.

Violet: Yeah..hopefully we'll find that out...

(Violet and I looked around in awe for a few more seconds, then finally made our ways down to the subway station.)

(Just like I thought, the station is a mess.

There are large rocks and support beams scattered all over the place.

It was difficult to move around but it seemed like someone made a tight path that lead to the train.

Violet and I shimmied our way through the rubble and ended up by the train.

May, Curt, and Cookie were there too.)

May: Oh hey guys..um...bad news-

Ryan: You don't even need to say it, I can see.

(This whole place is trashed, and the subway train itself is completely crushed.

And the tunnel it came from, wasn't even visible, it was hidden behind a huge wall of rubble.

Not even 10 people Cookie's size could move that mess.)

Curt: Grr...damn mother nature! If there wasn't an earthquake we'd have a way out!

May: Don't blame mother nature! She doesn't even want subway stations to exist do you know how much gas-

Ryan: There wasn't a natural earthquake.

Curt: Huh?

Ryan: Obviously, this area was destroyed by whoever brought us all here. They didn't want us to have an escape route so they set off a bomb or somethin' as soon as Violet and I arrived.

?: That's exactly right! Twelve thousand extra credit points for Mr. Ultimate Educator!

Everyone: AH!

Cookie: W-Was that-

(Monokuma jumped out of a rock and a hard place, literally.)

Monokuma: Ryan is correct! This station was deliberately destroyed by me so you guys would have no way of escaping! Isn't that great?

Curt: No that's terrible!

Violet: So when Ryan tried to walk along the tracks yesterday...if you hadn't blown it up he could've made it out of here?

Monokuma: Of course not!

Violet: No?!

Monokuma: Yeah duh-doy! I got lucky that the last person to show up was the only person who tried to walk out, but even if he wasn't last, it'd still be impossible for him to get out!

Ryan: Are you fucking kidding me...

Monokuma: Further down that exit tunnel is huge metal gate that only opens when a train is approaching. If anyone before Ryan tried to walk out they'd be stopped by that gate! Of course technically the gate would open when the next two people were arriving but, well, the escapee would just get ran over by the train!

Curt: You've thought of everything...

Monokuma: Of course I did, I'm smart! You can't let a dumb, unprepared person run a town, or a country for that matter.

(Was that some sort of political jab?)

Monokuma: Don't you see now, it's just like I said yesterday! There is absolutely, positively, no-siree way out of this city except for the game! So if you really want to leave that badly, start playing!

 _*boing*_

-end -

(And just like that, Monokuma vanished again.

We were all left dumbfounded.)

Cookie: Damn...

Ryan: I mean, I don't wanna say I knew it but...I knew it. Whoever is behind all this is meticulous as fuck, there are no loopholes, we can't escape.

Curt: That may be the case...we really can't leave-

May: No! I still don't believe it! Every problem has a solution!

Violet: Yeah, I'm with May! We can't give up yet, there are still other places we can look!

Ryan: You two can believe in lies all you want, I highly doubt those buildings have secret exits.

May: Maybe they don't have direct exits but they could have ways to contact the world outside of this city. Or maybe just simple hints on what this place is and who's behind this, we can't give up...

Curt: Y-Yeah! I'm a man I can't give up so soon!

Cookie: Yeah! I can't be quitter, if I was a quitter then I would've never been able to become an Ultimate.

(This is annoying, it's going to be real sad for them to learn the truth I already know...)

Violet: Let's go look elsewhere.

May: You and Ryan can, there might still be somethings here.

(There isn't.)

Violet: Ok, let's go Ryan!

Ryan: Yeah yeah yeah.

(Let's go, let's go and lose hope.)

(Violet and I left the subway station and walked back to the surface.)

Violet: Let's check out that alleyway next, if any place is gonna have a secret exit, it'd be there.

Ryan: But Monokuma already said that there-

(Violet glared at me.)

Ryan: Alright alright we can check.

(We made our way over to the alley in between the theater and karaoke bar.

Once we got there, we saw that Benny, Claire, and Suds were already looking.)

Benny: Oh hey pals! Nice of ya to join us but, this place might be a little too cramped for us all.

Violet: Ah maybe, have you guys found anything?

Claire: There are no dead rats here...what a disappointment.

(I hope that's not all you've been looking for.)

Benny: As you can probably see there's a trash bin, and three wooden storage boxes, a side window to the karaoke bar...and that's it.

Suds: There are currently no secret exits or clues to report.

Benny: I've pushed down on all the bricks on the sides of the building and none of them are secret buttons.

Ryan: Is there anything in those wood boxes?

Benny: No they're empty, although the labels indicate they might've stored equipment that's in the karaoke bar, like the TVs and microphones.

Ryan: So it's a deadend.

Benny: We'll keep looking but...yeah it's probably a dead

Violet: Damn...the subway had nothing significant either, it's completely destroyed.

Ryan: Monokuma even showed up and told us there are no ways out of here at all.

Benny: Well we can't just believe that.

Ryan: How can you not believe that? He's the one who set this all-

Suds: We believe because we have hope!

Claire: ...Yeah...

Ryan: I'm getting tired of all this preaching.

Violet: I'm getting tired of your attitude, Ryan.

(I can't apologize for being a realist.)

Violet: Let's go check the casino. Good luck you guys!

(I don't see the point in checking anywhere...but she isn't going to let go of my arm...)

(We entered the casino and just like the city outside, it was lit up like crazy.

Defiantly more lively than it looked yesterday, but there's defiantly nothing significant in here.

It looked like Chris, Jenn, and Ivy where already looking around, Violet greeted them.)

Violet: Hey you guys! Find anything new yet?

Jenn: Breaking news! Power restored to local casino, all games are functional and you're pockets are emptiable!

Chris: We can't play anything though, there's still no currency anywhere.

Ivy: I bet gnomes took all the money, gnomes tend to do that.

(Violet and I approached the "exchange" booth.)

Ryan: You guys said this place uses tokens in place of real money didn't you?

Jenn: Yeah but there are no tokens anywhere, we can't get behind that booth because of it's glass windows.

Ryan: Well did you try doin' this!

(I clenched my fist and threw a punch at the exchange booth's window and-)

Ryan: OW!

(-it didn't work.)

Chris: That's probably bullet-proof glass dude.

Ryan: You could have said that before I-

?: Ay who da fuck's bangin' at my window?! Can't you greedy fuckers be patient?

Violet: W-Was that Monokuma again?

Ryan: Didn't sound like him...it came from behind this booth.

(Ivy, Chris, and Jenn joined us and gathered around the exchange booth.)

Ivy: I-Is there a ghost in there?!

Violet: Why are you trembling? I thought ghost hunting was your whole profession...

(Just then, something jumped up behind the window...it...it was Monokuma? No...this thing looks slightly different...)

?: What the fuck do ya want?! I'm tryna organize back here!

Chris: M-Monokuma?

Ivy: ...thank God it's not a ghost...

?: Do I look like fuckin' Monokuma to yous?

Chris: Uh, mostly yeah.

(This thing on the other side of booth looked similar to Monokuma, but was different.

He was half grey half black, had golden teeth, a gold chain, a tie, a cigar, an eye-patch, a small fedora, and a completely different voice and attitude.)

?: Well I ain't Monokuma cuse I ain't a fuckin' prick!

Ryan: You sound like a prick.

?: Shut your trap wiseguy! I'm **Kurokuma** , it is _not_ a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Jenn: Kurokuma? So you're like...a Monokuma rip-off?

Kurokuma: I ain't a rip-off 'cuse I'm bettah than the real thing!

Ivy: T-Then you're the one who's behind all this?!

Ryan: No he isn't, this is just another stupid robot. Why are you here?

Kurokuma: Well ya know...I've got student loans and shit.

Ryan: Uh...what?

Kurokuma: College has left my pockets bear so I'm workin' here full-time to fill 'em back up!

Jenn: H-Huh?

Violet: You...went to college?

Kurokuma: Yup! I'm a Bio major believe it or not.

Violet: I uh...don't believe it.

Chris: So you just work at this casino? That's all your for?

Kurokuma: Oh I'm _for_ a lot more shit, but in terms of this shithole city, workin' here's all I do! I give this casino a bit of personality don't I?

Jenn: Yeah...almost too much personality.

(This is crazy, the person behind this has designed three robots, one to be mayor, one's a sentry gun, and one's a gangster casino owner?

Is there really just one person behind all this?

Well no matter what, they think these bear characters are way funnier than they actually are.)

Kurokuma: Now ya know what? 'Cuse you guys are fuckin' annoyin' - I mean uh - 'cuse you guys are first time customers, I'll give you some free casino tokens!

(The bear pulled out five envelopes full of tokens and slid them under the window's opening.)

Kurokuma: Here ya go. That's basically free money ya know.

Ryan: Then can I exchange it for real cash?

Kurokuma: Fuck no.

Ryan: Then what's the point?!

Kurokuma: Weeeellll there's actually no real currency anywhere in this shithole city, so I've decided to make those tokens casino-exclusive currency. You can trade those babies right in here for some fabulous prizes! They're like arcade tickets.

Ivy: If there's no real currency here then what are you getting paid?

(Why would you ask that? He's getting paid nothing it's a damn robot!)

Kurokuma: Don't worry I'm makin' bank, I just can't bring my earnins within this city.

Ivy: Oh that makes sense.

(How does it make-oh whatever.)

Ryan: So this casino is pointless.

Kurokuma: It ain't pointless! This place'll be a pretty fun distraction for ya guys, ya know, considering how you're all stuck here for-fuckin'-ever. So feel free to come anytime to play some games and earn some prizes! I'm goin' back to work smell ya posers later!

-end -

(Kurokuma walked away from the window and went...who knows where.)

Ryan: Well that was pointless.

Chris: It wasn't pointless, we met a new character!

Ryan: A new character who contributes literally nothing.

Ivy: Hm...but maybe some of these games have hints in them, why don't we try playing some?

Chris: That's not a bad idea.

(It is a bad idea, she's just looking for a distraction.)

Violet: I'm not very good at games so I'll just got help look somewhere else.

Ryan: I'll go too.

('Cuse I don't want to waste my time here anymore.)

Ivy: Alright, we'll let you all know if anything happens here.

Violet: Alright, good luck!

(Yeah happy gambling, you bums.)


	6. Chapter 1 -Daily Life- (Part 2)

(Violet and I made our way over to the mall.

We both walked rather slowly as we adsorbed the crazy and colorful cityscape around us.

Eventually we made it to the towering mall, and once we entered-)

Jack: HA HA HA! You two are exceptional performers!

Paige: Thank you, thank, we'll be here all night!

Chatty: No you dunderhead, we're probably gonna be here for the rest of our lives!

Jack: HA HA HA! Eh?

(The brigade of morons finally noticed us.)

Jack: Ah! When did you-? Don't you know it's dangerous to sneak up on a ninja?

Violet: I thought it was impossible to sneak up on a ninja.

Jack: I-It is but my guard was down. These two comical witches placed a distraction spell on me. Never again will I allow this to happen you maniacal wenches!

(Jack pulled out a handful of flour from his pocket, threw it at us, and ran off somewhere.)

Ryan: *cough* *cough* He better not do that every time we see him.

Paige: Aw where'd he go? We were having so much fun.

Ryan: You shouldn't be having fun, we're supposed to be searching.

Paige: But this place is too biiiiiiiiig...

Ryan: You haven't searched at all?!

Chatty: We searched what we thought was necessary you twat!

Paige: Yeah, we looked inside a few stores and found that they all have the same exact layout. None of the stores have any back-rooms or secret hatches or anything cool like that.

Chatty: And we rode the elevator to the top floor, turns out this place has 96 floors.

Violet: That's crazy just for a mall...

Paige: That's the weird thing! The elevator is glass so we could see through it as we ascended, Cat has fear of heights so she held onto me the whole way up-

(Cat blushed and shook her puppet around.

That really wasn't relevant information at all.)

Paige: -We noticed that every floor after the 6th has no open stores, they're all gated off and they're all completely empty!

Violet: What? Then why's this place so tall if a majority of the rooms aren't used?

Ryan: Maybe...maybe this place isn't a mall.

Violet: What do you mean?

Paige: Ooh! Ryan's actin' all detective-like.

Ryan: If you think about it, a lot of the stores have Monokuma-lookin' things in their logos right? So, maybe this place was turned into a mall by whoever brought us here, it isn't supposed to be a mall but it is one now.

Chatty: Then what the hell is it supposed to be Sherlock Herpes?

Ryan: First of all, that was hardly a pun. Second of all, how the hell am I supposed to know what this place was?

Chatty: I think you're the asshole who brought us here...'cuse you're an asshole.

Ryan: There's no way that I, or any one of us are responsible for all this.

Paige: So you're finally starting to trust us?

(Damn, I almost am...)

Ryan: Y-You guys all seem too stupid to mastermind something like this. Everything is way too elaborate, I'm begging to think we were brought here by some type of group or something...but whatever that's not important right now. We should theorize about stuff like after everyone's done searching.

Paige: We're done searching.

Violet: Ryan, we haven't done any searching we've just been asking people about their own searches.

Paige: What? You were scolding us and you haven't done anything yourself!

Chatty: What a dick.

Ryan: Hey hang on! Everyone's got everything covered, there's pretty much nothing left for us to look at. Plus, I didn't think we would find anything important, and guess what? We haven't found anything! The most useful information we got was Monokuma telling us that there's nothing we can do.

Chatty: You can't believe that plushie-piss-bag.

?: Why can't he?!

Paige: AH!

(Monokuma jumped up out of nowhere, again.

How is he doing that? Does this robot have camouflage?)

Monokuma: I truly appreciate the teamwork citizens! A helpful community is a happy community! But, well, Ryan is correct. Searching for an exit or clues is completely pointless! There are none anywhere! Ya know what, I'll just make this a public announcement so I don't need to repeat myself.

(Monokuma clapped his hands and in ran, another robot.

This one was just like Sentrykuma, a pair of bear legs with a an object on a stick coming out of them. Instead of a gun, it was a video camera.

Monokuma pulled out a microphone from...somewhere and began talking to the camera.)

Monokuma: Are we live?

Camerakuma: * _beep boop_ *

Monokuma: Nice! *ahem* May I have your attention please!

Paige: Woah did you hear that?

Ryan: He must be streaming this to the monitor outside.

Monokuma: I regret to inform you all that your search for answers or an escape...is futile! The only way to leave is to play the killing game, if you don't want to play then you'll be living here for the rest of your life. There are no loopholes! This is not fake news! You. Can. Not. Leave. ...That is all, have a nice day!

(The Camerakuma ran off somewhere.)

Monokuma: That should finally get the message across.

(Monokuma left.)

-end -

(That's the third time he's had to say that, he really means that, and I've known that this whole time.

Looks like the others are still having a hard time accepting it, they're just standing here distraught.)

Violet: It can't...be true.

Ryan: Well it is don't you get that yet-

Paige: I-It's not true! W-We must've overlooked something, this mall has gotta have a way out! Let's go look some more Cat!

(Paige grabbed Cat by the arm and ran off into the mall.

Violet was trying hard to hold back tears.)

Ryan: This is getting depressing to watch...can you guys please just accept that-

Violet: The hotel!

Ryan: Huh?

Violet: We haven't checked in there yet, it has to be the way out! It's our only hope now!

(Violet ran to the hotel with determination, but nothing significant awaits us there, I know it.

Everyone is just being stubborn at this point. They don't actually have hope, they just don't want to agree with something Monokuma said.

I begrudgingly walked after Violet to the hotel.)

(Once I entered the hotel, I saw Violet standing on weak knees in front of Tom and Beck.)

Ryan: Uh...what's going on?

Violet: It's hopeless...it really is...

Ryan: Huh?

Tom: We were about to go and tell everyone that this hotel has nothing. Every room is locked and there are no keys anywhere.

Beck: Yup, and we checked every single door on all 12 floors. Yeesh, I've never yanked at so many hard knobs before.

Tom: Please stop saying things like-

(Violet suddenly collapsed to the floor.)

Tom: -Woah! A-Are you ok?

Violet: We really are trapped...

Beck: Nah come on, you can't believe what that damn robot said.

(Violet started crying.)

Violet: But we've looked everywhere! A-And there's nothing, no way out, no clues, no reason...

(Naturally I feel sad having to watch her cry, but this was bound to happen, and it's better that it happens now rather than later...)

Tom: Ryan what's she going on about?

Ryan: The truth. She's finally realized the truth that I've known the whole damn time.

Tom: B-But that can't be!

Beck: No way we're stuck here!

(Just then, everyone else began to enter the hotel, seems their meaningless searches are finally done.)

Benny: Sounds like we've got some drama in here.

Curt: Why are you guys yellin'?

May: Are you all fighting because...look, we'll find some way out don't.

Paige: Yeah. Maybe today's search went almost nowhere but-

(I can't listen to this anymore.)

Ryan: We are trapped you idiots!

(Shit I've snapped, but if we're gonna find an actual work around in this situation then, they need to leave their optimism behind.)

Ryan: Quit lying to yourselves! There is no way out! There is no fucking hope! We found nothing today, we'll find nothing tomorrow, we'll never find anything!

Suds: Calm down solider. Why are you so angry?

Ryan: Because being angry is the only way I can get this concept through your thick skulls!

(They're all staring at me.

I probably look like an idiot to them, but they all look like idiots to me.)

?: Now we're talkin'.

(Monokuma showed up, again.)

Monokuma: This is the type of development I like to see. Your forged friendship has finally fallen apart!

Paige: What are you talking about? Weren't you just saying you appreciated our teamwork?

Monokuma: Yeah and teamwork is important for a stabilized community, but the way things are lookin' now, this community is stable no longer!

Cookie: Shut up! W-We still...we still believe that-

Monokuma: See that? You can't even bring yourselves to say it anymore! This is it, this is finally it! That wonderful, wonderful emotion that only a life or death situation can produce! You're all finally falling into **despair**!

(Despair huh? Yeah...that's the word for it.

Violet is still crying hysterically, despair is the only emotion that could produce that many tears.)

Monokuma: Now that you're all finally in despair, things will get interesting!

Tom: What'll get interesting? Why are you toying with us?!

Monokuma: None of you seem to want to stay in this fair city of mine, but you've all come to accept that there is no way to leave. Oh what a hopeless scenario-but wait-you shouldn't lose hope about escaping, because there is one way to escape! One way that you're all trying to ignore.

Ryan: ...The killing game.

Monokuma: Yup! Winning the killing game is the only way to leave! That's my law, and my laws are the truth! Puhuhuhu! Ryan, I have to thank you for kicking things into high gear, I can't wait to see how this one will turn out! Enjoy your city life folks, enjoy it to your heart's content...

(Monokuma left.

He injected us all with despair, and left.

I've known this whole time, I've know there was nothing we could do, but still.

Hearing it from that damn robot and seeing the distraught expressions around me...it's all fucking with my head.

This despair we're feeling, it's just entertainment to the assholes behind the scenes.)

(May spoke up through subtle tears.)

May: I'm not...going to kill anyone...none of us will *sniff* we've already agreed on that.

(She's really a natural born motivator.)

Ivy: Then...that...that means that...

May: We're staying here.

(We all hate the sound of that solution but, it truly is our only solution.)

May: We'll all learn to trust each other...and love each other *sniff* and we'll live together in this secluded city...we'll defy that stupid bear.

(Everyone, sniffling up a storm, verbally agreed with May yet again.

But this agreement, this must be permanent.

It's a crazy decision we're making, but it's the only decision we can make.)

(This is unfair...why us? Why me?

Why is any of this happening?

We might never know, and we need to accept that and move on.

I guess it's a good thing all my memories are gone, 'cuse I've got no problem turning away from whatever my original life was.

I've got no problem accepting,

This despair city life.)

(The next morning, we all met up in the hotel cafe again.

However this time, nobody came down together, and nobody spoke.

We all sat in silence, enjoying the meal that Cookie somehow had energy to make.

Nobody wants to address what's happening to us, but at the same time, nobody wants to casually ignore it.

We couldn't even say "Good morning!" because that would be the same as saying "Good morning! It's the first day of willingly ignoring our past lives and living a demented city! Yay!"

None of us are happy about this, but if we express any sadness or despair, that would be letting that bear win.)

...

...

...

(What the hell is going to happen to us?

Are we seriously going to be like this...forever?

I...I can't take this but I can't-)

Curt: I'm a man.

(Huh? Curt spoke up out of nowhere and everyone looked at him.

Why'd he say that?

As far as we know he is a man, yes, true...so...why did he-)

Curt: We have one place left to try and as a man I can not ignore it!

May: Huh?

Violet: What are you talking about?

(Before he could answer our rapid fire questions, Curt bolted out of the hotel.

Way to cause a scene dude, we've been trying to prevent that.

Everyone else got up and ran after Curt.

I guess I should go too, but where the hell is he going?

How has he not given up hope yet...unless...

"One place left to try"...?

Oh.

Oh shit!)

(I ran after everyone and sure enough, they were all crowded around right outside the hotel.

Some people were trying to hold Curt back, but they were no match for him.

Curt was released and ran right for the wall of barbed-wire-covered rubble next to the mall.

Yeah, that wall is defiantly blocking something off but...is it really blocking an exit? I doubt that.

We haven't look there but, that's because we can't! Not only is it covered in wire but also Monokuma said-)

(A siren started blaring across the whole city and a spontaneous Sentrykuma began running up behind us.)

Sentrykuma: ROGUE-CITIZEN-DETECTED.

(The sentry ran past us and took aim at Curt, who was just staring his rough climb.

He has hardly made any distance but he's already bleeding from scratches in his legs and palms.

Everyone was helplessly screaming to get him to stop, but he wasn't listening. He was too focused on his goal. Too focused on hope.

Someone could climb up and drag him don't, but we're smarter than that.)

Jenn: Breaking news! Wrestler dude is totally insane!

Tom: What are you doing man?! You're gonna get yourself killed!

Violet: You're already hurt! You need to get down from there! Please!

Ivy: The gun's aiming at you!

Sentrykuma: TAKING-AIM.

(We can't do anything to help.

It's only up to him.

Will he use logic and live, or will he use belief...and die...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 1 -Daily Life- (Part 3)

Benny: Get down!

Paige: Get down!

Claire: Get down!

(We call continued screaming at Curt, but to no avail.

He continued climbing.)

Sentrykuma: FIRING.

(The sentry shot a round of bullets that just barely missed Curt's left rib.)

Sentrykuma: FIRING.

(The gun fired again, this time, just missing Curt's left arm.

Does this thing seriously have bad aim, or is it missing on purpose?)

Sentrykuma: FIRING.

Violet: No!

(The gun fired, and missed the left side of Curt's skull. Curt halted to catch his breath.

It is missing on purpose. It's almost teasing us, why?

This next shot...must be for real.)

Sentrykuma: FIRING.

Suds: No!

(A split second before the final round fired, Curt finally let go and began falling.

He chose logic after all...but now that moron's gonna die by hitting the ground!

Shit!)

Violet: Ah!

(I dashed towards the wall to catch Curt. Everyone else did the same.

As I ran, a bullet from the sentry's final round brushed against my right cheek. D-Damn.

Cookie managed to run past us all, and caught Curt before he met the ground.

I saw him in Cookie's arms. His limp body was bleeding from dozens of cuts and he was breathing irregularly.)

Cookie: Oh thank God.

Beck: I-Is he ok?!

Cookie: He looks pretty roughed up, but it doesn't look too serious.

Violet: I-I could try patching him up but I don't have anything to do it with!

Jack: There is medical equipment in one of the mall's stores. I'll lead the way!

(Violet, Jack, and Cookie ran off into the mall to treat Curt's wounds.

Everyone else stayed outside, it's probably best to not get in their way. Also, we're all too shocked to move anymore.)

?: Puhuhuhu! See what happens when you defy me?

(That's...him again.

Monokuma appeared on the mall's monitor.)

Monokuma: We have laws for a reason people! Please follow them.

(I yelled at the screen.)

Ryan: You fucker! Why are you doing this?!

Monokuma: As mayor I must uphold the harmony of my city! That's why there are laws, and from now one, if you break a law, you **die**.

Tom: B-But...

Monokuma: One of those laws is that "all citizens must participate in the killing game" soooo...you guys better start doing that-

Chris: We are not going to kill each other! No matter what you say!

Monokuma: You keep believing that, and I'll get my popcorn ready for when the killing starts! It can't be long now...

(Before he vanishes, I need to address something.)

Ryan: You were just using curt as an example, why did you keep him alive?

Monokuma: Oh so you noticed I made the sentry miss on purpose? That answer's pretty obvious, the killing game wouldn't be as fun if there were only 15 people playing it! Puhuhuhuhu!

(Monokuma ended his broadcast with us and the mall monitor returned to playing random shit.

He really wants us to play this game, and now, he's saying we _have_ to.)

May: Just...just don't listen to him guys. Our plan still stays.

Tom: Yeah...yeah...

Paige: I hope Curt is ok.

May: He'll be fine, luckily Violet is a veterinarian so she knows how to handle stuff like this.

Chatty: Yeah 'cuse that dude's an animal!

May: That's not what I meant.

Benny: Technically we're all animals, and now we're all animals trapped in a city-shaped-cage. It's a safe cage, because we all promised not to bite each other.

Chris: Uh...that's one way to look at it...I guess.

May: Why don't we all head back to the hotel for a bit, we need to relax. I'm sure Violet will let us know when Curt is ok.

(We all agreed and returned to our rooms.)

(That was insane.

Every second things get more insane.

Are we really going to be able to handle this?

Isn't someone going to...eventually...no.

Uhg, I can't just lay here with this crazy shit on my mind.

I need to find someone to talk to.)

-FREE TIME START-

(Everyone who's not tending to Curt is inside their room, so who should I talk with...

Maybe Paige? I mean she's annoying but if she could actually manage to make me laugh, that might be healthy for me.

I went down to the girl's floor and knocked on Paige's door. All the room doors are now labeled with shitty drawings.

Paige opened the door.)

Paige: Oh, 'sup Ryan?

Ryan: Nothing I uh-

Paige: Don't worry I know why you're here.

Ryan: Huh?

Paige: You want me to turn your frown upside down!

(Sorta but I would never phrase it like that.)

Paige: You can count on me sir! Let's go to the theater I'll put on a show just for you!

Ryan: Why can't we just talk here-

(Paige grabbed me by the arm and dragged me all the way to the theater across the street.

I sat in the front row seat and watched Paige put on a mediocre show.

None of her humor actually got me so I just faked a few chuckles, that made her happy to see and honestly, I was sorta happy she was willingly to help me out like this.)

(After her show Paige jumped down from the stage.)

Paige: So how was that? Did ya' like it?

Ryan: Of course, it was hilarious. As expected from the Ultimate Clown-

Paige: What are you talking about that was terrible!

Ryan: Huh? No-

Paige: That's what you're really thinking isn't it? You don't gotta lie to me. You don't think I'm funny.

(Wow she saw right through me.)

Ryan: Well...yeah...your humor is pretty weak.

Paige: Thank you!

Ryan: Thank you?

Paige: Yeah, thanks for the constructive criticism.

(I wouldn't call that constructive.)

Paige: Now I know I still need to improve, but don't worry, one day I'll make you laugh for real! That's a promise!

Ryan: Then I'm looking forward to that. How could you see through my fake laughter anyways? I thought I was being pretty convincing.

Paige: Well ya' weren't! I know what true happiness looks like.

Ryan: Really?

Paige: Yup, and what you expressed just now was obviously not true happiness.

Ryan: Then what the hell is "true happiness"?

Paige: It can't really be explained, I've never experienced it myself but, I've certainly seen others experience it.

Ryan: How do you even know that?

Paige; 'Cuse you can tell just by looking at someone. They'll smile the brightest smile, laugh the most genuine laugh, and their eyes will sparkle like stars. As a clown, it's my goal to inflict that feeling on everyone I can!

Ryan: Wow, you actually kind of have your act together after all.

Paige: I don't think that can be said until I actually accomplish my goal, but thank you. I defiantly make you my next victim, my next joyous victim!

(Given our current situation, you shouldn't phrase it like that.)

Ryan: Then I wish you luck.

(Paige and I walked back to the hotel.

I shared with her some info about my sense of humor and we parted ways.

Surprisingly, I actually made a connection with that clown.)

 _+1 Friendship Fragment_

 _1/5 Paige Fragments_

(Hm...seems like they're still treating Curt.

Guess I'll find someone else to hang out with for a bit.)

-FREE TIME START-

(Maybe I'll hang out with Tom, he seems like one of the only sensible people here.

I knocked on Tom's door.)

Tom: Huh? Oh, you. Are you here force more of your negative opinions on me?

Ryan: No I-I just wanted to hang out, I don't really like being cooped up in my room.

Tom: Oh alright then, let's try and keep our minds off of what's going on. Why don't we go see if there are leftovers in the cafe?

Ryan: Sure.

(Tom and I took the elevator down to the cafe.

We sat down, ate some of breakfast leftovers, and tired to have a casual conversation.)

Ryan: So you're the "Ultimate Delivery Boy"...what exactly does that mean?

Tom: First of all I prefer the term "Delivery _Man_ ", "Delivery _Boy_ " sounds degrading. And, well, it's pretty much exactly what it sounds like.

Ryan: You're really good at delivery pizza?

Tom: Yeah but there's more to it than that!

Ryan: You work for Amazon too?

Tom: Yeah..b-but there's even more than that...I just can't talk about it.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Tom: Uh...let's just say some of my deliveries are...classified.

Ryan: Oh so, you delivery weapons and like...deep web stuff?

Tom: No no no-well actually kind of-but no! I can't talk about it, I've signed nondisclosure agreements and stuff.

Ryan: Ok...but until you explain it to me I'm just gonna assume you're an international drug dealer.

Tom: I would never-urgh-whatever I guess it doesn't matter given our situation, I'll tell ya but you can't tell anyone else. I work the government! I'm their go-to guy for priority, classified deliveries! All thanks to my reliable speed and stealth!

("Speed and stealth"? I would've never guessed just by lookin' at this guy.)

Ryan: Seriously?

Tom: Yup, I've delivered all sorts of secret documents and prototype weapons within and across national borders.

Ryan: So you're like a secret agent?

Tom: Holy shit I never thought about it that way, that makes it sound way cooler! "I'm an Amazon truck driver by day, and a secret agent by night"! Oh that's so awesome I gotta tell everyone that!

(What happened to those "nondisclosure agreements"?)

Tom: Maybe then Beck will stop laughing about my "pathetic talent".

Ryan: Why do you care what she thinks? Do you two have a _thing_ goin' on?

Tom: No way that girl is crazy! I mean as far as I know I just met her and she almost got me killed with her firework stunt. I'm just sick of her making fun of me.

Ryan: Ah ok ok...

Tom: D-Don't make that face! I'm being serious I don't _like_ her at all!

(He's acting like a grade schooler.)

Tom: Ah whatever, I'm gonna head back to my room. I can tell ya' all about my "secret agent missions" some other time.

Ryan: Alright, later.

(Tom returned to his room, probably because I was embarrassing him.

Despite that, I think we started a bit of friendship.

I'm honestly interested to hear about his "missions", I want to know if he's actually telling the truth about that.

Guess I'll head back to my room.)

 _+1 Friendship Fragment_

 _1/5 Tom Fragments_

-end -

(It's weird, after hanging out with those two I realized...I still don't remember anything.

It seems like at this point everyone, even Violet, has at least remembered about their talents.

So why haven't I recalled anything?

I still can't see myself as an educator at all, is that even true?

Hell is my name even Ryan? It sounds like it suits me but I have no clue if it's the truth.

All I can remember is, well, my personality, that's all...)

* _bzzt_ *

(Suddenly my MonoSurface buzzed, I got a message from Violet.

Seems like she sent this to everyone.)

"Hey guys! Curt is OK! I was able to patch up his wounds a bit :D"

"Please come meet us in the mall, thank you."

(That's good to hear, even though I was expecting him to be fine.

Monokuma kept him alive.)

(I made my way, along with everyone else form the hotel, to the mall.

Once I opened the entrance door, Curt was standing right in front of me.

He looked alright aside from the bandages and gauze around his arms and legs.

But why is he at the entrance? Shouldn't he be rest-)

Cookie: Get back here!

(Cookie suddenly ran up from behind Curt and pulled him away, Violet and Jack were inside as well.

Everyone else and I walked into the mall.)

Ryan: What's going on now?

Jack: This fool wants to climb that cursid wall again.

Suds: What?

Tom: You can't do that! T-That sentry will kill you!

Ivy: And you're already hurt!

Violet: That's what we've been telling him, he won't listen to us!

Curt: I-I'm a man! I can't listen to words of cowards!

Chatty: We ain't cowards!

Claire: Yeah.

Beck: That gun will-

Curt: I'll be quicker this time and avoid it.

Benny: You can't dodge bullets, though, it'd be kinda funny to see you try.

Chris: No it wouldn't!

May: Why are you so obsessed with climbing that wall?

Curt: Because I'm not a coward! Behind that wall, there is defiantly a way out, and I'm not gonna let some damn robot scare me like you cowards. I'm a man!

(After saying that, Curt began to cry.

This is what having hope does to people.

He knows for a fact that we can't get out of here, but he's putting on a show because he's following false hope.)

Jenn: He's...crying?

(Cookie let go of Curt, and Curt fell to the floor and continued crying.)

Curt: There is a way out back there we just-we just have to be men and-and get past that fucking wall!

(For a bit, everyone stood in silence watching the despair that has already consumed us, consume Curt.

Soon enough, May approached Curt and sat by his side.)

May: It's ok to be a coward sometimes, but right now, even though we aren't trying to escape, I think we're still being strong.

Curt: No you've all given up, only cowards give up! Men...strong people don't-

May: We have not given up! We've just accepted what we can and can't do. One of those things we can't do, is escape. It's hard to accept but...that acceptance is what makes us strong.

Benny: Soo you're pretty much saying Curt is being a coward and we aren't-

(I nudged Benny to make him shut up, his comments aren't gonna help this consoling, even if what he said is true.)

May: I'm...sort of saying that yeah. Do you understand, Curt?

Curt: *sigh* I just...I just wish there was another way.

Monokuma: THERE IS ANOTHER WAY YOU SAPPY MORONS!

(Wha-Where the hell did come from?!)

Monokuma: Yeesh how many times are you guys gonna make me go over it. I've explained it like ten times already. *sigh* Alright one last time then...the only way to-

Tom: Yeah yeah yeah we get the killing game whatever!

Jenn: New flash, for the tenth time, we are not going to kill each other!

Jack: Now begone foul beast!

Monokuma: Aw why are you guys being so mean to me...you elected me to be mayor you know.

Tom: No we didn't and if we did we don't remember and we hate our past-selves for doing that!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu!

-end -

(The bear left as fast as it arrived.)

Ryan: Grr, damn thing showed up to provoke us again.

Violet: Why does he want us to play this killing game so badly.

May: We don't need to concern ourselves with that. This whole "killing game" thing shouldn't be on our minds at all. If we're gonna be strong, we'll be strong by defying that bear's desires!

(Curt finally stood up.)

Curt: Yeah...I get it now. Thank you everyone...I'm going to go rest in my room now.

Violet: I-I'll go with you, it would be bad if one of your wounds opened up again.

(Curt and Violet left the mall.)

Cookie: *sigh* God I hate this...how about I go cook some dinner for all of us?

Tom: Hell yeah I'm starving!

(You and I pretty much just ate though.)

(We all returned to the hotel and pretty much went our separate ways while Cookie prepared dinner.

I returned to my room.)

Ryan: *sigh* This really does suck, but as along as everyone else stays sane, it should all work out.

* _knock knock_ *

(Huh? Who's at my door?

I got up and answered, it's Benny? Not who I was expecting.

I was expecting it to be Violet, who would clumsily fall onto of me again..well...not that I _want_ that to happen.)

Benny: Heya Ryan!

Ryan: Uh...what do you want?

Benny: Well since we have some freetime, I wanted to come by and earn your trust. Remember how you didn't believe what I was saying about my tablet the other day?

Ryan: Uh...no? So much has happened I don't really-

Benny: That's fine. The other day I was talking about how my tablet doesn't say my name or talent when I boot it up.

(Oh yeah I remember.)

Benny: I didn't have my tablet with me at the time but, now I do! Check it!

(Benny held up his tablet to me and turned it on, after the lock screen the tablet loaded, during the loading screen nothing was shown expect for the city emblem.)

Benny: See? It doesn't say my name or talent like it does on everyone else's!

Ryan: Yeah that's defiantly weird-

Benny: So you trust me now, right?!

Ryan: Of course.

(Well honestly, no. If there's anyone here to be wary of it's "Mr. No Identity".

Sure he has a goofball personality like mostly everyone else, but that could be a lie.

There's no way of knowing, and, who cares at this point.)

Benny: Ha ha! Glad to hear it dude!

(Benny patted my back as if we were best buds all of a sudden.)

* _bzzt_ *

Benny: Oh I got a message! Let's see here.

(Benny moved the tablet away form me and navigated his messages.)

Benny: Ooohh it's from Violet...

(Must be another message to everyone-)

Benny: "Why don't you come to the alley way and show me more of those _tricks_ of yours".

Ryan: W-What?!

Benny: Ha ha ha! Just kidding just kidding!

(He patted my back again.)

Benny: I wanted to get ya' jealous, did you get jealous?

Ryan: Now I didn't I-

(Now I see how Tom felt earlier.)

Benny: Whatever, this is actually a message to everyone saying that dinner is ready.

Ryan: Oh...good. Let's go eat then.

Benny: I'll be there in a sec, I gotta go eat Violet first.

Ryan: W-What?!

Benny: Ha ha! Sorry I couldn't help myself, let's go eat...dinner...not Violet...that would be weird...if we both did it.

(I walked to the elevator as Benny continued his dirty joke.

This guy is seriously acts like a twelve year old...but at least he's trying to get along with me...even if I don't want him to.)

 _+1 Friendship Fragment_

 _1/5 Benny Fragments_

(We went to the cafe and were stunned by the amazing buffet Cookie cooked up.

This guy, seriously is an "Ultimate".)

Ryan: This stuff looks amazing Cookie.

Cookie: Thank you, you're all too kind. I've prepared some dessert as well, since cooking desserts is my true forte after all.

Benny: Oohh can I skip straight to dessert?!

Cookie: Uh-n I'd like that to be a surprise.

Benny: Fine.

(Benny and I grabbed our food and sat at the table.

Soon enough everyone else came down, and we enjoyed a nice meal together, despite everything that has been going on.)

Violet: Curt you're feeling ok right?

Curt: I feel great, no pain at all! Let me tell ya guys, Violet here, is an amazing nurse.

(Violet blushed.)

Violet: No no I'm not that great at all. I'm not even a nurse I'm a vet.

Suds: Yeah, you must have picked up some medical skills on the battlefield.

Violet: I'm not a "veteran" I'm a "veterinarian".

Suds: Really? I've been hearing it wrong this whole time.

Chatty: Probably because that stupid helmet of yours is blocking your ears.

Suds: What did you say?

Chatty: Exactly.

(We all laughed.

This is nice, but how are we able to have such a nice time right now?

I guess, that's the power of ignoring your problems.)

(We continued having banter, and once we all finished eating, Cookie stood up.)

Cookie: I'll go get the dessert.

Benny: Yaay!

Paige: I wonder what it is.

Tom: I don't think I can eat much more.

Beck: Shouldn't you be used to eating a lot? You probably eat large pizzas by yourself all the time.

Tom: I don't just deliver pizzas I already told you-

(Cookie came out the kitchen carrying a large plate with some sort of cake on it.)

Cookie: Ta-da!

(The cake was shaped like two symbols and was covered with rainbow gradient frosting and sprinkles.)

Jenn: You made that?! It looks way better than any of the food I've had to report about.

Chris: That's pretty damn amazing.

Ivy: What is supposed to be shaped like? Are those ancient alien symbols?

(Wait I know what it says...it's Chinese.

Wait, how do I know Chinese all of a sudden?

Is that...part of my talent?)

Cookie: Its not alien symbols it-

Ryan: It says "Friendship" in Chinese.

Cookie: Yes, I've learned bits and pieces of other languages through my international travels, and well, I thought these symbols have a sort of beauty to them.

May: It looks beautiful, almost be a shame to eat it.

Cookie: Oh don't say that, I want you all to enjoy it. Eating this cake together, will be the true mark of our friendship!

Benny: Ooohh I get it now, that's pretty sappy but I want cake damn it!

Cookie: Go ahead and dig in!

(Benny snatched the first slice of cake and everyone else took a piece after him.

We are cutting up "friendship" but we are also giving it to each other.

This is really it then.

We are all friends now.

We can trust each other.

We can have faith in each other.

We can...make this work.)

(We enjoyed the rest of our meal together, had some more banter, and before we knew it, it was nighttime.

After Monokuma made a nighttime announcement over the intercom, we all said good night, and returned to our rooms.)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 1 -Daily Life- (Part 4)

Monokuma: Good morning citizens! It is now daytime, I hope you all have a wonderful day!

(Hm, he made another time announcement, guess he'll be doing that for now on, but why?

Whatever, it woke me up at least.

I'm still feeling full from how much I ate yesterday, but I'll head to cafe anyways.

Everyone else is probably on their way too, the cafe will be our morning meeting spot for...the indefinite future.

Once I opened my room door I saw other guys passing by.)

Chris: Good morning Ryan!

Tom: Good mornin'!

Ryan: Uh yeah, good morning guys.

(This might take a while to get used to...)

(I rode the elevator with the other guys, as it went down it stopped on the girl's floor.

Violet, Jenn, and Beck had called the elevator.)

Violet: Oh sorry, we'll use the other one.

Ryan: Nah it's fine, there's enough room for all six of us-

Tom: But Beck can't come in, she'll try to blow us up!

Beck: No I won't! I don't even have any fireworks on me, tragically.

Tom: There's nothing tragic about that at all.

(The three girls joined us in the elevator, and it ended up being more cramped than I was expecting.)

Violet: Hm...this is a bit awkward.

Ryan: Whatever it's a quick trip down-

Tom: Hey!

Beck: Ah! What?

Ryan: What's going on?

Tom: She was reaching for her pocket, she does have a firework!

Beck: No I don't! What are you doing?!

Tom: What do mean what am I doing I'm stopping you from-

Beck: I was just scratching my hip why are you still holding my hand?

Tom: Huh I'm not holding your-AH!

(Tom through his hand back and accidentally smacked Chris in the face...at least that's what I think happened, I can't really see.)

Chris: OW!

Tom: Gah s-sorry!

Beck: You should be apologizing to me not him.

Tom: But I-

(Jenn pulled out her microphone from her pocket, and elbowed Chris in the face while doing so.)

Chris: OW!

Jenn: Breaking News: Young love spurs in crowded elevator!

Tom & Beck: What do you mean "young love"?!

Violet: Teehee, you guys are so cute.

(Finally, the elevator reached the lobby.

We all quickly dispersed.)

Ryan: Alright from now on the elevators have a three person capacity.

Jenn: Yeah that was way too tight, I could feel Ryan's pervy hands all over me.

Ryan: What are you talking about I didn't touch you at all!

Jenn: Well _somebody_ did-

Ivy: It was the ghost!

(Ivy jumped out from the cafe entrance to join our argument.)

Tom: There's no such thing as-

Ivy: No! A few moments ago a ghost woke me up! It said to me loud and clear "Good morning! It is daytime, I hope you all have a waffle day!". I'm not sure what that _waffle_ part means but perhaps it's some kind of cryptic-

Chris: Wasn't that just Monokuma's announcement? Everyone heard that-

Ivy: It was defiantly a ghost and if you guys hear it again let me now so I can catch 'em in the act!

(After that bizarre tidbit Ivy went back into the cafe.

Everyone is as crazy as ever today.)

(We all went into cafe, picked up some food, and took our seats.

After a few minutes, everyone was in the cafe.

Once again we were having casual banter as if what's really happening...wasn't happening.)

Ivy: Hey Claire, you wanna go ghost hunting with me later?

Claire: ...whatever...

Ivy: Sweet!

May: I really doubt there are any ghosts here.

Benny: Nah there's gotta be ghosts, that might be why the whole place is abandoned. Like, there's a dangerous ghost that scared everyone off.

Jack: If that's the case you are all lucky I know several "spirit sealing" spells.

Chatty: Wow try sayin' that five times fast.

Violet: Spirit sealing spells spirit sealing spells spirut stu-OW I bit my toungue!

(Everyone chuckled at Violet's cartoon-ish clumsiness...wow try saying _that_ five times fast.)

Paige: Actually, instead of ghost hunting, I have an idea for something we can all do today.

Suds: What is it?

Ryan: If it involves pies or seltzer water I'm out.

Paige: No no we won't be clownin' around-

(Paige paused as if that was supposed to make us laugh...of course Violet and Cat laughed a bit 'cuse they're idiots.)

Paige: -We...should have a party! A karaoke party!

Chris: A karaoke party?

Paige: Yeah! We can all hang out at the karaoke bar, eat Cookie's awesome food, and sing our hearts out!

Beck: That's a great idea!

Cookie: Yeah, I can cook up something special.

(Everyone else agreed to Paige's plan, even the other dudes but I'm sure they weren't keen on the whole "singing" part.)

Benny: Do we all have to sing though?

Paige: Of course, it'd be a pretty lame party if we all didn't-

Ryan: I abstain.

Paige: -It can be a duet or whatever, as long I get hear everyone's voice and see everyone's smiles! That's what a karaoke party is all about!

Chatty: Sounds like a plan to me.

Paige: Cat I want you to sing too, and I do mean _you_ , not your puppet.

(Cat suddenly got nervous, Paige has a point though. This whole time, as far as I know, nobody has heard Cat's real voice.

She has just been talking through that puppet, without moving her lips at all.

It's weird but maybe she is just... _that_ shy.)

Paige: Alright, I'm gonna go start setting the place up.

Beck: I'll help too!

Cookie: I can go see what ingredients I have to work with.

(Beck, Paige, and Cookie left the cafe and made their way to the karaoke bar across the street.

I don't really understand what there is to "set up", but I guess Paige can't hold in her excitement.)

(A short while after they left, everyone finished their breakfast and we all went our separate ways.

I returned to my hotel room.)

(A karaoke party huh...can't say I remember ever going to something like that before. It should be fun.

Though, I am defiantly not singing.)

(Guess I have some free time before the "festivities" start.

I better find something to do.)

-FREE TIME START-

(Hm...maybe I can try to hit it off with Claire.

Wonder where she is.

I wandered around the city for bit and eventually saw Claire, she's alone in the alleyway by the theater.

That's an...interesting spot.

I greeted her and she greeted back, but actively chose to not start a conversation.

Guess I'll have to.)

Ryan: 'Sup, you lookin' for dead rats or somethin'?

Claire: ...yes...

Ryan: Ah...that's cool...

Claire: ...

Ryan: ...

Claire: ...

(This sucks.)

Ryan: So...why do you like dead things so much?

Claire: ...cuse...

Ryan: 'Cuse...why?

Claire: ...

Ryan: ...

(Whelp, I tired. She may be attractive on the outside, but on the inside, she's a brick wall.

I'll just go hang with-)

Claire: Stories.

Ryan: Huh?

Claire: Dead things tell stories, I like listening to those stories.

Ryan: What do mean?

Claire: You can tell a lot about something's life by looking at its corpse. Just by looking you can learn a happy, tragic, or melancholic story.

Ryan: That's...uh...

Claire: Why are you weirded out? You're the one who asked.

Ryan: Yeah but, you realize people are normally grossed out by dead stuff, right?

Claire: They shouldn't be. Death is the happiest event any living thing can experience.

Ryan: That can't be right. If it's so "happy" then why are you alive?

Claire: You need to live a life to have a happy death. Sometimes death can be sad...

(She paused as if she was recollecting something.)

Claire: ...But if you live a long life, then death will be a euphoric experience. It doesn't matter if your life was good or bad, just as long as it ends properly.

Ryan: Uh...that's...neat?

Claire: ...

Ryan: ...

(I feel like she just split her heart out to me and now she's being silent again?)

Claire: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go ghost hunting...apparently.

Ryan: Ok, bye.

(She walked away, without saying "bye" back. I'll pretend she did.

Man, she might be the weirdest one out of everyone here...but for some reason...I still want to get to know her.)

 _+1 Friendship Fragment_

 _1/5 Claire Fragments_

-end -

(I returned to my room.

Oh! Looks like I got a message on my tablet.

Let's see here...it's from Paige, sent to everyone.)

"The party will begin at 5! Be there or be square!"

(Yeesh she's way too excited about this idea.

I shouldn't even go, especially if I'm being force to sing, it'll just be a drag.

But...uhg...I guess I owe it to everyone based on the way I was acting before.

We're all friends now and I trust them, I need to make sure they know that without me having to be sappy.)

(Anyways it's 3 right now, guess I'll go pass time with someone else.)

-FREE TIME START-

(I'll go hang out with Violet if she's around, I need to ask her about her memory.

We were both on the train here together and it seems she has remembered about her talent, so why haven't I?

Where could she be?

I'll check her room...)

*knock knock*

Violet: Coming.

(Oh she's actually in there.

She opened the door.)

Violet Hello...oh.

Ryan: What's with that reaction?

Violet: Ah s-sorry I just wasn't expecting you.

Ryan: Who were you expecting?

Violet: Ah-no I can't tell you, you'll think I'm weird.

Ryan: I'll think you're weirder if you don't tell me.

Violet: Fine, I was expecting Curt. I...I sort of want him to need my help again 'cuse...patching him up yesterday made me happy. It felt nice to treat someone again.

Ryan: That's actually what I wanted to talk about.

Violet: Curt? Oh dear I hope this doesn't become a love triangle-

Ryan: No! I wanted to talk about you and your talent.

Violet: What about it? Even though I'm a vet I still understand how to operate on humans.

Ryan: Yeah but you've...you've remembered your talent.

Violet: Vaguely yes, you haven't remembered yet?

Ryan: No...

Violet: That's strange...I remembered the first night we spent here, in a dream.

Ryan: A dream made you remember?

Violet: Yeah but it was hardly a dream it was more like, like I relived a very happy memory.

Ryan: Really?

Violet: Yup, it was like I went back in time. I was preforming a very risky treatment on someone's dog, the treatment succeeded and being able to see the smile on the owner's face was, just wonderful. After that, my skills just came flooding back to me.

Ryan: So that same thing must have happened to everyone else...

Violet: I don't think it has happened to everyone actually.

Ryan: Huh?

Violet: Well, Benny doesn't have a name tag so I doubt he's remembered his talent.

Ryan: That's a good point...wait...maybe the memory is tied to the name tags somehow...

Violet: Possibly but that wouldn't explain why you-

Ryan: Maybe my name tag is wrong.

Violet: You think so?

Ryan: There's no way to know but, I mean come on, there's no way in hell I'm an educator.

Violet: I think you should give it more time before jumping to a conclusion like that.

Ryan: Maybe...sorry to bother you with all this, I'll go back to my room-

Violet: Ah no it's no bother at all! I-um-I like talking with you...

Ryan: Really...then...uh...

(Violet and I proceed to have a long conversation about, pretty much nothing. We just shared some trivial information about ourselves and had some fun.

It was...nice.)

 _+1 Friendship Fragments_

 _1/5 Violet Fragments_

-end -

(We ended our conversation and I returned to my room.

Surprisingly, it was already 5. Wow, we really talked for that long?

Guess I better head down to the karaoke bar, actually, maybe it'd make sense to be "fashionably late".

I mean, it would be really embarrassing if I was the first person to show up.)

(I loafed around in my room for a bit.

After some time, I finally made my way to the party.)

(Once I arrived I was immediately greeted by-)

Paige: WELCOME!

(She set off a party popper.)

Ryan: Arhg! Where the hell did you get that?

Paige: There was all sorts of cool party stuff in the mall. Check out how cool this place looks now!

(The place was plastered with decorations, balloons, and bright multi-colored lights.

Not to mention, music was blasting.)

Ryan: It certainly is...bright.

Paige: I know right?! Why don't you go grab some steak and sit down.

(Steak?! Sweet.

I approached the bar and received a steak, steak knife, and fork from Cookie.)

Ryan: This looks great, dude!

Cookie: Thank you, hope you enjoy.

(I sat down in a seat next to Curt. The "set up" crew has attached multiple tables together for us to sit at, it's horizontally parallel to the square karaoke stage.

Looks like everyone is here...or...wait...)

Paige: Alright now we're just waiting on one person!

Ryan: Who isn't here yet?

Violet: Benny, I wonder what's taking him so long.

Chatty: That weirdo defiantly seemed excited about the party this morning.

Paige: He even came down earlier to check our set up progress.

(He did?)

Jenn: Actually, wasn't he against having to sing?

Paige: I don't he'd miss out because of that. He hasn't answered my texts, that must mean he's having a little poopy-time right now.

Cookie: He has been eating a lot of sweets.

Tom: Please shush, I don't want that image in my head.

May: I'm sure he'll be here any minute now. We can eat while we wait.

Paige: Then we can sing our hearts out when he finally shows up! Yeah!

(Everyone began to eat and have casual conversation.

But I'm...I'm a little worried.

Time is passing and, Benny isn't showing up.

I mean...considering the situation we're in...considering...the killing game...he...he could be...

No.

No, there's no fucking way anyone would-)

Beck: Argh! I'm getting sick of waiting! Can we start karaoke now?

Suds: It certainly seems private Benny is preoccupied with, other matters.

Curt: Yeah, maybe he is sick after all.

Violet: Should I go check on him?

Beck: Nah it's fine let that prick poop or jerk or whatever he's doin'. I wanna party damn it!

Paige: I guess we can start.

Beck: Hell yeah! I'm goin' first I'm goin' first!

(Why is she so excited?

Should we really be turning our backs on Benny right now...I mean...

No, he's fine.)

(Beck climbed over the table and ran up on stage.)

Tom: Yeesh what are you so hyped about?

Beck: My karaoke performance has a "special surprise"! It'll make you blow in your pants!

Tom: I don't like the sound of that at all...

(Beck grabbed the microphone, picked her song, and then...

The lights went out? Is there seriously a power outage right-

No wait, they're coming back on.

Oh I see, the lights are synced to her song...I guess that's the surprise she was talking about.

How the hell did she set that up?)

(As her song built up I stared to notice, smoke? Sparks? Fire?

Damn she's even set up pyrotechnics? Guess that's to be expected form her.

She's really going all out with this.)

(As the vocals started I was caught by surprised, this chick can actually sing? Damn.

She has a lot of energy right now, and that energy is spreading to all of us.

Before we knew it, we were all standing up, pushing the tables aside, smiling, and rockin' along to Beck's performance.

This is...awesome!)

Ryan: Hell yeah!

(Why did I just-er-I guess this positive energy has taken over me, and ya know what, I don't give a damn.)

Tom: Yeah!

Ivy: You rock Beck!

Violet: Woohoo!

(As the song progressed, the light show got more advanced, and Beck's smile got brighter.

Is she proud of herself, or is she just happy that she made us happy.

Seeing us all together, having fun, after all the awful things that have happen to us, is that enough...is that enough to make us all feel true happiness.

'Cuse this feeling.

This energy.

This camaraderie.

This is...this is true-WOAH!

Wait I...I'm remembering something!

I see...I see myself in...in a classroom? I'm teaching a group of students and we're all...smiling?

This imaginary scene isn't too different from the real one I'm experiencing right now.

So that's it then, I am an educator. I'm the Ultimate Educator! I finally remember!

Not that it matters anyways...since staying here, may not be bad after all.)

Ryan: Woohoo!

(Beck's performance concluded with an incredible, and likely dangerous, array of fireworks that lit up the whole room.

In those brief moments of light, the looks on everyone's faces were, beautiful.)

Beck: YEAAAH!

(As a grand finale a whole bunch of pyrotechnics where set off at once.

It was an awesome sight, but it filled the room with opaque, grey smoke.)

Violet: Woohoo! *cough* *cough*

Tom: *cough* Oh geeze.

Paige: Grr!

Beck: Sorry *cough* I might have over done it a little.

Curt: Damn it!

May: At least the window is open. *cough*

(I can't see anything but smoke.)

Beck: I should have done this outside *cough* sorry.

(After about a minute, the thick smoke faded.

Once it was gone, I was expecting everyone to return to their joyous selves...for the party to go on...but...

Everyone was frozen...and I immediately saw why.

It was right in front of me.

A sight, that changed everything.

That euphoric fun we were having, will never return.

This party, will not go on.

Because...

Right before our eyes...)

(...

Paige, the Ultimate Clown, is dead.

...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 1 -Deadly Life-

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Everyone please gather to the karaoke bar, posthaste! Ha, that's such a weird word I've always wanted to use it!

(This isn't real...our bond...it's...already broken?

The catalyst of our friendship, is dead, and she was killed...by one of us?

No.

No way!)

(We all stood petrified, staring at Paige's body.

A girl who was only minutes ago, so full of life...is laying face-first in a pool of her own blood.)

(I don't know how much time we were staring but soon enough, more people arrived.

When I say "people" I mean...robots.

First Monokuma.)

Monokuma: Woohoo! Finally someone died, and I was just about to set a time limit!

(Then Kurokuma.)

Kurokuma: Which one of you fuckos died first? Oh! It's the juggalo chick!

(Then after them, a real person ran in.)

Benny: What's going on?! Who-

(He immediately saw Paige's corpse, which wasn't hard to miss, her crimson blood was glowing from the party lights.

Benny began to gag.)

Benny: Wha-Wha...

(Benny throw up, after he did I heard others do the same. I didn't look at who since, I just can't look away from Paige.)

Benny: Who did this?! How did this happen?!

(I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.)

Ryan: Monokuma did this...Monokuma or the people behind this or the mastermind or whatever fuck-It wasn't one of us!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! Well that's where your wrong.

Curt: No-It couldn't have been-

Monokuma: I'll reiterate, *ahem*, "Law #8 Under no circumstance will the mayor assist or solely commit a murder."

May: So that means...

Monokuma: One of you is a killer! The killing game has finally begun!

(We all shouted in unison.)

NO!

Tom: We promised not to play the game! We're friends we would never-

Monokuma: Maybe you aren't friends. As far as I know, "friends" don't kill each other.

Tom: But...

May: One of us...killed Paige?

Monokuma: Yup! No you're gettin' it! And I know who did it!

Chris: Who was it?!

Monokuma: No no no that's not how this works!

Kurokuma: Geeze these kids are real fuckin' stupid, they don't remember any of da rules!

Monokuma: You all need to find out who the killer is amongst yourselves, of course technically one of you already knows who did it because well...that person did it.

Kurokuma: But if that person gets found out they'll end up like Miss. Juggalo ovah here.

Chatty: She's not a juggalo you twat!

Kurokuma: Doesn't matter what she is! She's dead as shit!

Chatty: It does matter, dickweed!

Beck: She was our friend.

Cookie: She brought us together.

Ivy: She made us laugh.

Chatty: She-

-end -

Monokuma: Oh shut up and mourn later, it's time for the investigation!

Claire: Investigation?

Monokuma: You guys can stare at her corpse all you want but you won't learn anythin' from just looking, it's time to start searching! I'll give you all one to two hours to gather clues...maybe I'll even give you three hours since this is your first rodeo.

Jenn: How are we supposed to discover the murderer in such a short time?!

Kurokuma: 'Cuse you do the discoverin' during the city trial!

Jenn: Right...I forgot about that.

(We all forgot about it since we were trying so hard to ignore this game...actually...I guess one of us didn't forget.)

Monokuma: Now then, it's time for, dun-dun-dun-dunnn **The Monokuma File**!

(Monokuma pulled out a bunch of black and purple tablets and handed one to each of us.)

Curt: The hell's this for?

Monokuma: It's like an autopsy report, but cooler because I made it!

Tom: An auto...what?

Claire: It has details about Paige's death.

(Of course Claire is familiar with what an autopsy is.)

Monokuma: Just minor details though, obviously it doesn't reveal who the killer is.

Ivy: How did you have the time to make this I mean Paige...she just passed away.

Monokuma: I have my methods.

(Monokuma finished passing around the tablets.)

Monokuma: That's about all you'll need. Good lu-

*kssh*

Monokuma: Huh?

(I turned around and saw Cat trembling. The Monokuma File she just received was on the ground in pieces, did she drop it or throw it?)

May: C-Cat are you?

Chatty: This is stupid! Stupid stupid! Fucking stupid!

Violet: H-Hey calm down!

(Violet rushed over and Cat fell into her arms.

Cat was crying uncontrollably, and for the first time ever, she was speaking while moving her mouth, though, she was still speaking with her puppet voice.

I think deep inside we all felt the same way as her, but so much was going on we had to keep our focus.)

Chatty: She can't be dead! This can't be fucking real!

Violet: It'll be ok, Paige is in a better place.

Chris: Yeah, better place because she isn't in this damn city anymore...

Cookie: Don't say stuff like that! This city is fine because we're all here and we're all friends-

-end -

Ryan: We aren't friends.

(I diverted attention from Cat.)

Cookie: What?

Ryan: We are not friends...because...because one of us did this, and goddammit, I'm going to find out who!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! That's the despair and determination I've been looking for! This is what makes a killing game interesting! Now get to it!

(Monokuma and Kurokuma vanished out of sight.)

(I looked back over at Cat, who was still crying in Violet's arms.)

Ryan: We'll figure out who did this, we'll avenge Paige...we'll avenge...our friend!

-INVESTIGATION START-

Tom: S-So how the hell are we gonna do this? I-I've never solved a murder before.

Claire: I have.

Tom: Seriously?

Claire: Yeah, with the help of some forensic scientists I've solve dozens of murders.

Ryan: Then your skills will definitely be handy.

Ivy: Uh...I don't think we have access to forensic equipment in this place though.

Chris: Yeah that'd make it too "easy".

Ryan: W-Whatever, we just need to discover any clues we can.

Claire: You'd be surprised at what minor things create turning points in murder cases.

Ivy: Why? Does that normally happen when you solve stuff?

Claire: No, I've just played a lot of Ace Attorney.

Jack: Perhaps we should separate and search what is relevant.

Curt: Oh you actually said something logical for once.

Ryan: I doubt anywhere but this karaoke bar is relevant...so we should just split up and examine the outside and the inside.

May: Ok, good idea.

Beck: But uh...what about...

(Beck glanced over at Violet who was still comforting Cat.)

May: We should...leave them alone.

Benny: That's probably a good idea...

(Benny mumbled under his breath, I think I was the only one who heard him.)

Benny: ...but what if...

("What if"? What?

...

What if...Cat or Violet is the...

No, no way in hell!

If anyone is truly suspicious...it's him.)

(We split into two groups.

Me, Chris, Cookie, Benny, Claire, Ivy, and Beck searched inside the bar.

Tom, Jack, Curt, Suds, Jenn, and May searched outside.

Violet and Cat stayed inside and continued to mourn.)

Chris: Let's check this Monokuma File-thing first.

(We agreed and each activated our tablets.

Once it turned one I was presented with a photo Paige with a mark to show where her fatal wound was inflicted.

Under her picture was a chart detailing her physical attributes, and specific time and cause of death.)

File: The victim is Paige, The Ultimate Clown. Body was discovered in the karaoke bar at about 6:30pm. Cause of death was fatal stabbing. Other than the stab wounds, no other injuries where found on the body.

Ryan: She was stabbed huh...

Ivy: Guess that explains all the blood.

Cookie: There are plenty of sharp thing she could've been stabbed with considering there's a kitchen in here.

Chris: It's annoying that this doesn't just tell us what the weapon was.

Claire: I'm sure I can figure it out if I take a look at her actual corpse.

Beck: Y-You're gonna touch her corpse?!

Claire: Yeah...that's literally my whole livelihood.

Beck: Maybe but still she...

Ryan: If we want to solve this then we need to check her corpse. I don't like the idea either but, at least we have someone who's willing to do it.

Benny: Ha ha yeah, I don't want to throw up again...

Claire: I'll start checking on her body, you guys look elsewhere.

(We separated as much as we could and began looking around.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Monokuma File 1** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Right now I'm standing in the center of the karaoke bar, a little bit back from Paige's body where our tables were before we moved them.

To my left are our seats and the entrance door.

In front of me I can see Paige's body, the side window, the bar, and the kitchen door.

To my right are the dining tables, Benny, and the elaborately setup karaoke stage.

Behind me are Violet and Cat, sobbing away.

So, where should I look first...)

¿ EXAMINE Seats ?

(Chris was also looking around the seats, so I joined him.

Where we were sitting was actually one long, black booth seat. There are no actual chairs in here right now, I assume the party-planners moved those somewhere else so we would all sit at the booth and have to watch the stage.)

Ryan: Find anything?

Chris: Aside from a gross amount of sweat, no. I'm not even sure what I'm expecting to find, loose change?

Ryan:It's possible the murder weapon was hidden in there, I'll look with you.

(I began to slide my hands around the booth.)

Ryan: Oh wow, you were right about the sweat.

(We searched every inch of the booth, but found nothing.)

Ryan: Damn, guess that's too easy of a hiding spot.

Chris: I don't know, I'm starting to think the killer couldn't have hid something back here. I mean, we were all standing close by the booth when we were...partying. Mkaes sense right?

Ryan: I don't know...none of this makes sense. We found Paige dead after the smoke from Beck's show faded out, and when it faded out, I swear everyone was standing in the same place they were when the smoke started.

Chris: Nobody had any reason to move...maybe the killer is whoever was closest to Paige...

Ryan: When we all stood up, Curt and I were closest to her.

Chris: Yeah...but there's no way it was...

Ryan: It could be anyone, that's the nature of this "game".

Chris: ...Fuck...

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Empty Booth Seat** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Party Positioning** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Party Attendees** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

Chris: I'll keep looking around here even though, there's probably nothing. You check elsewhere.

Ryan: Ok.

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Entrance ?

(This is the entrance and exit for the karaoke bar, as far as I know, it's the only door that goes in and out of the building.

It's a transparent glass door with a knob, you can easily see inside and outside the building by looking through.

The door has lock but there's no way it was locked recently, the only person with a key is probably Monokuma and there was no reason for us to lock the door since we were having a party.

Plus, it couldn't have been locked after I arrived since Benny ended up running in once Paige...

Why didn't that twerp show upon time..it's really bugging me...)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Entrance/Exit Door** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(I think that's all I need to know about the door.

Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Paige's Body ?

(Claire is tossing and turning Paige's corpse like it's a doll and Ivy is watching diligently.

I...really don't want to approach it but, I need to know what's up.)

Ryan: Learn anything?

Claire: She's happy.

Ryan: Huh? Y-Yeah she was always happy.

Claire: She died happy, and she's still happy...on the otherside.

Ryan: I uh...I want to believe that.

Claire: No need to belevie it, it's true, I can tell. Trust me I'm good with this stuff.

(Is there really a way to know that?

Well this is the Ultimate Mortician I'm talking to...so it is true.

That's...good.)

Ivy: One day I'll figure out how to do seances properly and we will all get to see her again. But I know she's watching over us all right now...as a ghost!

(I'd like to believe that too...but Ivy's word is less reliable than Claire's.)

Ryan: Did you learn anything about how she died?

Ivy: She was stabbed duh-doy, you read the file didn't you?

Ryan: Yeah but what was she stabbed with-

Claire: Probably a steak knife.

Ivy: Really? We all had one of those...

Ryan: How can you tell?

Claire: Her wounds are small but they're brutal and deep.

Ryan: Wait did you just say "wounds"? She was stabbed more than once?

Claire: Yes, there are clearly two stabs wounds on her torso.

Ryan: The Monokuma File didn't specify that, the diagram of her body only showed one wound that was near her heart...

Claire: That only displayed the fatal wound. The culprit must have been aiming for her heart, but missed once.

Ivy: That makes sense, it was super smokey in here.

Claire: That's still only one possibility though, the wound could be from two different culprits-

Ryan: What? No fucking way that's the case.

Claire: ...yeah...We'll have to find out, no matter what both of her wounds were created by a steak knife and if you don't believe that I can show you by stabbing-

Ryan: Ah no no no I do not need to see that.

Claire: Ok.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Paige's Wounds** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Steak Knife** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

Claire: I'll keep looking, there might be something else important on her person.

Ivy: And I'll keep uh...watchin'.

Ryan: Alright, good luck then!

(Before walking away, I glanced at Paige's body again.

She didn't deserve this..no of us deserved this at all but...her especially...she just wanted to make others laugh...it...it should've been m-

No! No time to think shit like that right now, we gotta move!

I walked away from Paige's corpse)

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Side Window ?

(On the left wall, relative to the entrance, there is small, rectangular window.

I remember this, this leads right to that alleyway...and it's opened at an angle...hm...)

Ryan: Was this open the whole time?

(Jenn jumped up from the other side of the window and scared the hell out of me.)

Jenn: Yeah!

Ryan: Ah! Don't do that.

Jenn: I was just answering your question, that's what reporters do, you tellin' me to not do my job?

Ryan: No I'm telling you to not jump out of nowhere when someone's on edge.

Jenn: Well that's good, if I wasn't doing my job we'd never solve this case. It may not seem like it but it's a journalist's job to share the truth with the general public, I'm gonna use all my brain power to make sure we figure who did this.

Ryan: Glad everyone's on the same page.

(Well, one of us _isn't_.)

Ryan: So this window was open the whole time?

Jenn: Definitely, I remember noticing it.

(Beck, who was examining the karaoke stage, moved closer to use and shared some insight.)

Beck: I opened that window when Cookie, Paige, and I were setting up for the party. I figured we'd need it open to air out our stench, especially Tom.

(Tom, who was somewhere outside, retorted.)

Tom: I heard that!

Beck: You were supposed to, stinkboy.

Ryan: That's really why you opened it?

Beck: Nah, I actually opened it to air out any potential smoke and ash created by my pyrotechnics, obviously.

Jenn: Oh that makes sense.

Ryan: That was I thinking...but the fact that this window was open means...

Beck: What?

Ryan: Uh-Nothing never mind.

(This is the investigation, I should save accusations for the trial.

If I cause a fuss now, we'd never find enough clues.)

Ryan: Thanks you guys.

Jenn: No problem.

(Jenn left the window and continued searching.)

Beck: Why are you actin' like a detective?

Ryan: We're all acting like detectives, we need to solve this mystery.

Beck: Guess your right...but the way you're putting your hand to your chin is making you look like a professional.

(I didn't even notice I was doing that.)

Beck: Maybe you solved a lot of mysteries when you were an educator, like: "Who put this thumbtack on my chair?" "Why is this chick getting bad grades?" "Why do i get so sweaty when-"

Ryan: Ok I get it, go back to searching please.

Beck: Fine.

(Beck walked back to the stage.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Alleyway Window** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Bar ?

(The bar area is set up like any normal one, stools, long table, and plenty of drinks.

I could totally go for one of those right about now but, I need to stay sober if I'm gonna get anything done.

Not really sure this area is actually relevant to anything, this was only sued by Cookie to set out plates and utensils for us.

I'll still take a quick peek around though...)

...

(Hm, nothing out of the ordinary here expect...

There's still one plate of steak and utensils sitting here.

Actually wait a second...oh! This plate has no knife, there's only a fork.

Why'd it take me so long to notice that?

Whatever, that's gotta be important.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Abandoned Steak Plate** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Other than that, there's nothing else here.)

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Kitchen Door ?

(This is a door with a small window on it behind the bar area, it must lead to the kitchen.

I Opened the door and saw Cookie looking around.

The whole area was pretty crammed, definitely not a professional setup.)

Ryan: Find anything in this...mess.

Cookie: Ah...no. Sorry about the mess I had no time to clean up after preparing-

Ryan: No that's fine, honestly this place is so messy I doubt it played any part in the...murder.

(I hate using that word, I hate that it applies to something happening in my real life...)

Cookie: You think so? That's good to hear, blame would be placed on me if the kitchen had obvious clues.

Ryan: Well you're in the clear.

(For now...)

Ryan: Actually...

Cookie: Yes?

Ryan: There's no way in or out of the building from here, right?

Cookie: No, there's no emergency exit or chimney, this place would fail a health inspection no doubt.

Ryan: And no...secret hatches?

Cookie: No way, we would've noticed something like that days ago when we thought...we could leave.

Ryan: ...Right. What about...weapons.

Cookie: Eh?! Y-You are acussing me!

Ryan: No! I just want to know, a kitchen of all places would have...ya know...dangerous stuff.

Cookie: W-Well yes there are several knives and skewers in here of various sizes but I-I swear I only used them for cooking purposes!

Ryan: I'll trust you on that.

(Maybe.)

Cookie: Actually I did notice one thing in regards to that.

Ryan: What?

Cookie: There were only 16 steak knives in this kitchen, which is... _was_ exactly enough for everyone. So all the steak knives are in the dining area.

Ryan: Really...that's odd...

(Especially considering that's the murder weapon...

Maybe I should check the dining area for knives, see if any are missing.)

Ryan: Ok I guess that's all, you can get back to your search, good luck!

Cookie: Good luck to you too, I pray we can figure this out.

(Me too...

I left the kitchen and returned to the main room.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Karaoke Bar Kitchen** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Cookie's Claim** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Geeze, this is shaping up to be a real mystery...)

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Dining Tables ?

(These are the tables we were using to eat, we pushed them closer to the stage so we'd have room to dance around and have fun...that fun didn't last too long though.

There are still empty plates and utensils on here.

I should count how many knives are on here, since only 15 of us were here to eat there should be exactly 15 knives.

Also, since we were pretty rowdy when we moved these tables, the utensils are spread everywhere and don't match with any plates, so if I found the exact murder weapon I wouldn't know who it belonged to...damn.

Hm...

Uh...

There are only 14 knives...that probably means...

One of them was used to kill Paige and then hidden somewhere...that confirms it though...one of us did this...

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Missing Steak** **Knife** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Was it really someone who was at the karaoke bar? I still think _that person_ is still suspicious.

Guess I'll have to find out.)

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Benny ?

(I approached Benny, who was seemingly just standing doing nothing.)

Benny: Hey Ryan! This place is pretty elaborately setup, huh. How's your search goin'?

Ryan: What about your search you look like you're doing nothing!

Benny: No I just got done checking the trash barrel, and guess what, there was nothing important in there!

Ryan: Whatever I don't care - where the hell where you during the party?!

Benny: Ah! A personality change!

Ryan: Shut up and explain yourself!

Benny: Alright, alright. Ya see, I was really lookin' forwards to this party. I mean, everyone jamin' out together eating Cookie's amazing food sounded awesome! I even came down to check on the preparations earlier.

(Hm...I remember Paige mentioning that before...)

Ryan: If you were so excited then why weren't you here?

Benny: I was getting to that Mr. Pushy. Ya see, uh, it's sorta embarrsing...

Ryan: What?

Benny: I...uh...got caught up using the "male accommodations" in my room...if ya know what I mean.

Ryan: Y-YOU WHAT?!

Benny: Ha ha ha! Kidding kidding! I wanted to lighten up the mood.

(I want to strangle this guy right now.)

Ryan: Just tell the damn truth!

Benny: Yeaaah ok ok. In all honesty...I uh...was in the bathroom.

Ryan: Seriously?

(Paige's assumption was right?)

Benny: Yeah, Cookie's food was real good on the way in but hell on the way out.

Ryan: The party started at 5, you were in the bathroom for an hour and a half? You expect me to believe that?

Benny: I-It was an on and off sorta thing, I was hyped for the party but I didn't want to come down and be in and out of the bathroom the whole time.

(...I can't tell if he's lying or not, I mean, he has been eating a lot but...seriously?)

Benny: You guys had fun without me, right? Up until, what happened. Beck sorta explained the situation to me.

Ryan: Well yeah, we had a lot of fun.

Benny: I'm glad to hear that. When I checked in on the progress Paige was ecstatic. I'm happy she had fun in her final moments, that's how I would want to go out...with a smile on my face. When I came down earlier-

*Benny's flashback*

Benny: Woah you guys are really goin' all out!

Paige: Of course we are! This party is going to be the driving force that brings us all together, for real. Beck is setting up some pyrotechnics and Cookie just finished making steak for everyone.

Benny: Oh my gosh! This is gonna be a blast!

Paige: Yeah! That's the spirit!

*end Benny's flashback*

Benny: ...How could this happen...whoever ruined our fun...I won't forgive them!

(Wow, he's actually being genuine for once.)

Ryan: Yeah...we'll avenge Paige, don't worry.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Benny's Claims** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

Benny: Let's do our best!

Ryan: Yeah...

(Where next?)

¿ EXAMINE Karaoke Stage ?

(I approached the karaoke stage, Beck was there inspecting her pyrotechnics.

I'll jsut go right out and say it.)

Ryan: Beck, what the fuck were you thinking?

Beck: Uuhh I was thinking we'd all have a great time, and guess what, we did!

Ryan: Maybe but you definitely went a little overboard with the-

Beck: "Overboard" is my middle name dude don-t-cha get that by now? Besides, there wasn't supposed to be that much smoke.

Ryan: Huh?

(Beck pulled out a large, square, black device that was at the side of the stage.

Oh, it's a smoke machine.)

Beck: The smoke was caused by this thing and my fireworks.

Ryan: Well, duh.

Beck: No but this smoke machine wasn't supposed to be used! I only brought it here in case I needed it, and in the end I didn't need it. I knew using it would cause too much smoke for this place to handle.

Ryan: So someone else activated it?

Beck: I guess, but I dunno how. I assume it was set off by the killer since the smoke could hid their crime.

Ryan: God, the mysteries just keep piling on.

Beck: If we all work together I'm sure we'll figure it out.

(But we can't work together because someone is working against us.)

Ryan: Anything else off about the stage?

Beck: Nah, but if you want you can check out the blueprints I made for the stage layout.

Ryan: Ok that might be helpful.

(Beck pulled out a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to me.)

Beck: Here ya go. You can keep it, I autographed it so it should be worth big bucks on eBay.

Ryan: Uh...ok.

Beck: You look like you could use some money.

(And just like that, I'm done talking to her.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Smoke Machine** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Karaoke Stage Setup** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(I checked out Beck's blueprint that was not surprisingly, poorly drawn and labeled.

Looks like she had several spot lights aimed where we were sitting, some fireworks at the back of the stage and...that's it?

Is this really helpful? Whatever.)

(Where next?

I've already checked out everything inside here...or have I?

Maybe...I should check on _them_.)

-end -

¿ EXAMINE Violet and Cat ?

(I glanced over at Violet and Cat who were both still crying together, Cat especially seems to be losing it.

I think we all want to do the same but if we let our emotions take control and don't play along with this stupid trial shit, who knows what that Monokuma thing will do to us .

We might end up just like Paige if we don't...actually maybe that'd be a better outcome for us than-no-no we need to live on and see this through together.

I...shouldn't interrupt those two.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Cat's Emotions** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Alright, I've searched everything in here.

Maybe I should head outside and see how everyone is doing.

Honestly, I hope they didn't find anything so this mystery doesn't get even more complicated.)

(I exited the karaoke bar.)

(Once I left, May approached me.)

May: Oh hey, how's everything going in there?

Ryan: Oh it's uh...well I don't think "fine" is the right word to use but we've found some stuff out, barely, we're mostly confused.

May: We are too, hopefully you can share your findings before we do the whole "trial" thing.

Ryan: Yeah we should make time for that. Have you guys found anything out here?

May Yes.

(Damn.)

May: I was just about to go in and tell you guys. Follow me.

(I followed May over to the alleyway next to the bar. Jenn and Tom are back here doing nothing.

May approached one of the crates by the side window and opened it.

On the inside was...a bloody steak knife.)

Ryan: Oh god. That...that must be the murder weapon.

Jenn: Breaking news! Pedo spouts obvious facts!

Ryan: Be quiet!

▌UPDATED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Steak Knife** " has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

May: She was stabbed with a steak knife, we all had one of these so...anyone could be the killer.

Ryan: Yeah...

Tom: Uhg this the worst! Who the hell did this? Why the hell did they do this-

May: Because they want to leave.

Tom: Huh?

May: We...we thought we started a friendship and agreed on a plan to...to stay here forever but...someone thought otherwise. They played along with Monokuma's rules because they can't stand being here, they can't stand being with us.

Tom: Damn it...whoever it is a great liar. I seriously trusted all of you and now I...I can't...

May: No, if we are gonna get through this we still have to believe in each other.

Tom: But how can we?

May: We just...have to.

Jenn: This is a murder we're talking about not stolen lunch money! Someone here is murderer and we have no idea who w-we need to be skeptical.

May: *sigh* ...I don't know...we just...have to do it...

(Oh no, even May is giving up.

I need to interject with...something.)

Ryan: Come on guys, May is right. No matter what we need to-

Ryan: Huh?

(Monokuma boardcasted to us, we walked over to view it on the mall monitor.)

Monokuma: Did you guys get enough evidence? Yes? No? Too bad! This is always the boring part so let's get to the fun stuff, the city trial! Everyone please gather at the mall elevator, thank you!

(Monokuma ended his broadcast.)

Tom: S-Shit that means.

Ryan: The search is over, and we need to uncover the culprit.

May: But we didn't even have to share everything we know!

Ryan: I bet Monokuma doesn't want us to that, to make our trial more "interesting".

Tom: Fuck.

(The other began to walk past us.

Jack, Curt, Suds.)

Curt: Let's go guys, we don't have a choice.

Jack: If it weren't for the laws of this city I would still be searching.

Suds: There's nothin' more we can do.

(Claire, Cookie, Beck, and Benny left the karaoke bar and walked to the mall as well.

Claire approached me.)

Claire: Hey uh...you should try and talk to Violet and Cat, I think maybe you'll be able to get through to at least one of them. They wouldn't listen to us and if they don't move...they're in trouble.

Ryan: Ah ok, you guys go on ahead.

(Turned back and went inside the karaoke bar while everyone else went to the mall.)

(Inside, Violet and Cat were still emotional wrecks. Although they weren't crying anymore, just sitting in sad silence.)

Ryan: Hey, uh, we gotta go guys.

Violet: ...

Cat: ...

Ryan: C-Come you know the laws.

(Wow I hated saying that.)

Violet: ...

Cat: ...

(How could i get through to them.

I glanced over at...the body.

I know she could so...

Hm...)

Ryan: Paige wouldn't want you guys to be like this.

Violet: ...

Ryan: She wants you guys to be happy no matter what. I know you can't smile and laugh right now but, soon enough you will. Everything can go back to normal and we can all be friends again once we...once we solve this!

Violet: ...Ye...Yeah you're-

Chatty: How the fuck would you know what she wants?!

Ryan: H-Huh?

Chatty: Y-You can't say shit like that! You're not her, y-you know nothing about her! You don't know what she would want!

Ryan: With the way you're reacting to me...you must know what she-

Chatty: I don't-

Ryan: You know she wouldn't want you acting the way you are but you can't help it so you're aggravated with yourself and taking it out on me!

Chatty: I...f-fuck you!

(Cat started crying and ran out of the room.

I guess I was right.

I was really able to read her there...but how? Is understanding people some sort of educator ability?)

Violet: I'm glad you got through to her.

Ryan: Did I though.

Violet: Well, she's upset but at least she reacted.

Ryan: I guess.

Violet: Now then, l-let's go to the mall. Let's settle this. I-I don't actually know anything about the evidence and stuff so, hopefully you'll help me.

Ryan: Of course, we're all gonna help each other get through this, like we've planned this time.

Violet: Good.

(Violet and I made our way out of the bar.

Violet was really determined and moved way ahead of me.

I stopped to take a look at Paige's body again.

Don't worry, we'll avenge you.

You just keep smiling and spreading joy...wherever you are now.

I continued walking.

I wonder what will happen with her corpse-)

Ryan: What the hell is on my shoe?

(I look down at my foot and saw there was a...lollipop stuck to it?)

Ryan: When did I step on this?

(I took it off my foot and throw it into the trash barrel next to the exit door.

But once I opened that trash barrel I saw...)

Ryan: What the?!

(There's another bloody knife in here!

H-How'd we over look this?

I-I mean it's a trash barrel but still we should've searched everywhere.

Or...did someone search here? Too much is going on I can't remember.

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Trash Barrel Bloody Steak Knife** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(What else is in here...there's a small white...uh...

I reached in to pick up the small object.

I gave it a look and was shocked.

It's a name tag!

What the hell is name tag doing here?

No that's not the weirdest part, the weird part, is what this thing says.)

"Tristan

The Ultimate Killer"

Ryan: WHAT?!

("Ultimate Killer"? Seriously? That's too crazy.

This was just put here to mess with us right.

This doesn't belong to anyone here, it's a fake or maybe...

There's still...

No whatever! This must only be here to make us panic, I need to keep this a secret.)

▌OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET⏵

" **Mysterious Name Tag** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your MonoSurface.

(Ok, I've been lingering here for too long.

I gotta go join everyone at the mall.

This...this is nuts.)

(I arrived at the mall and saw everyone gathered around the large elevator, Monokuma was there as well and called me out.)

Monokuma: There's my favorite boy! Good thing you finally showed up 'cuse I was ready to set up a play date for you and Sentrykuma.

Violet: What took you so long?

Benny: You probably had to use the bathroom, right?

Ryan: Uh yeah, something like that.

Monokuma: Now that everyone's here let's go to the court!

Curt: The court is...in the mall?

Jack: There's no way that's possibly, I've searched all over this wretched place and-

Monokuma: You'll see you'll see, get in the elevator everyone!

(We all reluctantly followed the bears orders and gathered in the elevator.

Unlike the hotel elevators, this one was large and could easily fit about 20 people.

The doors slowly closed.

We all stood together in silence, we were all too anxious for whatever was next.)

(Monokuma pulled out a key and inserted it in a slot next to the elevator's buttons.

Once he turned the key a compartment with two new buttons opened up.

The buttons both had an image of a gavel on them, one button was green and one was red.

Monokuma violently pressed the green button and the elevator began to ascend.)

Chris: Oh the court is on the roof...somehow.

Ivy: Or it's on the cursed 13th floor.

Monokuma: Ha ha ha! You wish.

Curt: What do you mean-

(The elevator abruptly stopped.)

Beck: Ow!

May: What the heck-

(Then we heard loud, metallic noises.

Every time we heard one the elevator shook.

Is-Is this thing gonna-)

Monokuma: Hold onto your butts!

(We heard one last sound and then we immediately began falling.

We all became seemingly weightless as the elevator violently descended.)

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

(This is it, this damn bear isn't taking us to a court, he's taking us straight to hell.

We're falling straight into hell!)

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**

(After what felt like an agonizing eternity, the elevator halted and we all hit the floor with great force.

I guess he timed that perfectly so it would kill us but damn...I'm starting to wish I was dead.)

-end -

Tom: Ooowwww...

Violet: Uuuhhgggg...

Beck: Heh...that was sorta fun.

Benny: Let's never do that again...

Cookie: Urgh...

(Then the doors opened and revealed...a court room.

A genuine, wood-themed court room.)

Monokuma: Oh quit bein' babies you're teenagers you can handle a little excitement now and then.

Jack: You've provided us far too much exictment.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! You say that and we're only just getting started, now, assume positions!

(We all began to stand up.)

Ryan: What?

Monokuma: Don'tcha see those podiums set up in a circle, those are for you guys! Go to the one you feel most comfortable at and we can begin the trial.

May: Circular podiums? That's not how court-

Monokuma: This is my court specifically designed for this killing game! This layout works great as you will all be debating with each other over about your clues and who culprit is and all that. Get movin'! I have to go change into something more, judicial.

(Monokuma left, but he probably didn't go far.)

Violet: So this is it, a city trail for this dumb killing game.

Tom: This dumb game that...one of us played.

May: We'll work together, and find out who's responsible.

Curt: One of us...is a true, evil, and deceptive coward. I will never forgive them.

Chatty: Let's avenge her, let's avenge Paige and call out the dickweed who killed her!

Ivy: If only I knew how to do a seance we could've had the answer already...

(With worried faces, we each found a podium to stand at, and awaited Monokuma's return.)

(The trust we though we once had...was a lie.

We agreed not to play this game.

We agreed to stay here for the indefinite future, together.

We agreed to be friends.

But to one person here, that agreement...was a lie.)

(Paige was a joy generator, and some cruel asshole turned that generator off.

I will never forgive them.

Justice will be served.

We will avenge her...we'll avenge her...

WITH THIS CITY TRIAL OF TRUTH!)

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
